Malam cinta IchiRuki
by Ichan Sasaru Kirkland
Summary: Maaf kalau tulisannya TBC tabi udah complete karena ceritanya udah kaya akhir. Thanks. This story now complete
1. Chapter 1, siapa Rukia?

The chapter One..

..

Malam cinta IchiRuki

...

IchiRuki memang pairing konyol. Saya membuat fic ini mempunyai genre Humor n Romance. Kalo humor doang terlalu garing.

Chapter one

Siapa Rukia?

...

Di sebuah gudang..

"BAAUUU!!!" Keluh Ichigo. Ia mengangkat sebuah album foto dari laci.

"Eeeeng??? Ini fotonya siapa seeh??? Album setebel gene???" Ujar Ichigo. Kata Icha-chan fotonya nenek lampir. -dibuang ke sungai kapuas ama Ruki-

"Anak perempuan ini terlihat manis. Aku kok, jadi jatuh cinta padanya. Ini foto taon brape???" Ujar Ichigo sambil mengambil foto itu dari album. Tertulis: -kata Icha ditulis Raito Yagami Death note IdibuangI.-

13 January 2005, Rukia Kuchiki dan Byakuya Kuchiki in Academy

"Rukia??????" Ujar Ichigo sambil meremas foto itu.

"IIICCHHHIIIGGOOOO!!! CEPETAN!!!!! NTAR MAMI TINGGALIN!!!!" Ujar Masaki udah kaya badai. -disalib ama Masaki-

Di kamar Rukia Jln. Gatot subroto -diinjek-injek ama Ruki-...

Rukia masih kelihatan sangar, eh, innocentnya. Ia menatap 'sora' -sorry yg ngga tau basa jepun!!- dengan INNOCENT. Merasa tidak mempunyai dosa satupun. Yaks, apa dosa elo bejibun, Ru? -dibantai masal ama Rukia Fans club-

"Apa sebenarnya album foto itu masih ada di kediaman Kurosaki???? Dasar, kerjaan maling!!!" Ujar Rukia melecehkan nama.... -disembelih-

Icha-chan: kan idul adha udah lewat mas!

Di sekolah..

Kali ini Ichigo laghi baca buku 'cara mendapatkan cinta sejati dgn kekuatan hitam, By ' -diajak keneraka ama Soekarno-

"Hei, maklhuk! Ngapain disitu???? Baca buku apa lagi nooh??? Buku bokep yah???!! Dasar. HOIII!!!!! MAKLHUK ALLAH PALING NGGAK BERIMAN -dimajuin tanggal matinya ama Ichigo-!!!" Ujar Rangiku dengan sok memerintahnya. Padahal apa yang dia perintah??? Selokan??? -dibuang ke sungai nil lagi ama Rang-

"Aduh. Aku harus ketemu salah satu keluarga Kurosaki di SMA ini." Ujar Rukia sambil megang remot tepe -??-.

"Tapi, siapa?????" Ruki mikir lagi. Mikirnya udah kaya Thomas Alva Edison mikirin istri ma anak -??-. Kata Icha: knapa harus dibuang ama mas Thomas?? Orangnya udah matek!! XDDDDDD AKU BEBAS!!! -digaplok hantunya-

...

Rukia ketabrak seseorang yang tak lain adalah,

Renji Babon -dibuang ke papua nugini-

...

"Eits. Gomen!!! Hai cewe, sendiri??? -Raffi Ahmad mode on- Aku temenin kekelas yuk??!!!" Ujar Renji. -bigos_- -ditendang XDD!!!-_

"eeh???? Kamu sape???? Baru kenal!!!! Sapa lo??? Babon yah???" Dengan tidak seriusnya Rukia bilang ke Renji. Dan dgn maskawin -??- emas 1 ton Renji menendang Rukia ampe pegunungan Himalaya -??-.

"Dasar!!!! Ntuh murid ape preman seeh???" Renji masuk lagi kekelasnya.

…

Stelah scane RenRuki tadi, yaaah.. mari kita liat kls…

…

"AADDOOOWWW!!! INOUE GOBLOK!!!" Ujar Ichigo. Inoue baru saja nggoda ntu cowo. XDD Inoue kan jatuh cinta ma Ichi kan??? –dibuang ke truk sampah bekasi gakuen -??-

"Biarin. Foto itu aku kan emank knal koq…." Ujar Inoue sambil menunjuk foto dari Rukia yang sedang menyiram bunga ditaman Kurosaki.

"Kasih tau ngga???" Ichigo nodongin zanpakutonya –mau nyembelih apa mas???- -ditendang-

"Namanya Rukia Kuchiki wakil kapten battalion ke-13." Ujar Inoue.

"Bukan saudara kamu kan????" Ichigo masih nodongin zanpakuto.

"Nggak tuuch!!" Ujar Inoue sambil nunjuk Rukia yg lwt di dpn kelas mereka. Tentu saja dgn muka ibu-ibu –dibunuh- -icha:SADIS LO RUUKKIIAA!!!-

HAAP –cicak didinding, haap.. –dibantai masa ama Ichigo-

Ichigo lompat dan jatuh tepat didepan istri Obama –ditendang Rukia n Obama-

"Kamu tahu tidak??? Salah seorang murid dari keluarga kurosaki??? Katanya dikelas 10 B ini???" Ujar Rukia.  
Inner Ichigo: _Waah, anak ini nyari aq???? Asyik… Rukia pasti cinta mati juga ama aq. Tapi, aku Tanya dulu??? Dia Ruki to bukan????_

"Apa kamu ini Rukia Kuchiki???" Ujar Ichigo dgn innocent n PDnya menghadap Ruki yg killer –dibuang-.

"Yaaa, aku Rukia. Kamu siapa???"

_Inner Ichi: YYEESSS!!! Rukia cayank… sini atuh… Aku akan mencium dahimu…_

Ichigopun mencium dahi Rukia tak tahu malu disampingnya ada sang walas…

JRENG…

Hitsugaya Toushirou

"Waah… Muridku ada yang melakukan pelanggaran yaaah… Apakah scane ini harus kucatat di buku merah??? KUROSAKI!!!!!" Shiro udah masang tampang yang… Bagi Icha sang Hitsugaya Fans Club sangat keren… Pembaca…

"Jangan pak.. Ampun….." Sang maling kundang –dihajar- sujud dikaki Shiro dgn menggunakan kitten eyes no jutsu –puppy eyes ngga jaman-

"Tapi saya tak mempan dgn kitten eyes no jutsumu!!! Rukia, apa yang mau kau lakukan disini??? Bukanya kao sudah di DO????" Ujar Shiro.

"Saya mencari anak keluarga Kurosaki." Ujar Rukia.

"IIICCHIIIGOOO!!! BUKANYA DILADENIN MALAH DIBIARIIN!!" Shiro membawa setumpuk alat dapur -??-.

"Diakah???" Ujar Rukia.

"Ichigo.. Bisa kau kembalikan albumku???" Ujar Rukia.

"Tapi, ada syaratnya loooh…" Ujar Ichi.

"Apa???"

"Aku mau mencium keningmu…" PLLAKKK!!

Ichigo udah keburu benjol ditampol pake panic dapur ama Shiro –mak, bikinin sayur… -dibantai masa ama Shiro Fans- padahal author ndiri Shiro fans.. WHUAAA-

"Amppyuuun… Dweeeh.. Paaak…" Ujar Ichigo mantep -??-

-

TO BE CONTINUED

-

Chapter ini scane romancenya juga cuman satu. Soalnya baru chapter 1. Biar chap 2nya romance humor. Kata orang chap 3 nya wajib ada romancenya.

…

Oiya… ada OC nneeeh..

Yang mau ngisi OC terserah mau jadi apa aja…

Boleh deh… Syarat wajib untuk diterima OC nya…

Tulislah dibawah ini..

Nama_Mau jadi apa_Umur_Tokoh yang disukai_

Contoh:

Miaw^^Shiro_Walas 10 D_9 tahun –sama kaya author dun-_Byakuya_

Dan jangan lupa untuk repiew…

Daah…

Tunggu petualangan selanjutnya-mank Taro net??-


	2. Chapter 2, usaha Ichigo

Malam Cinta IchiRuki

…

Sekarang memasuki part 2… -??-

…

­Summary: Ichigo masih nafsu-nafsunya mencium kening Rukia. Padahal udah tau walasnya yg killer itu nekat mencatat nama Ichigo di buku merah. Bagaimana perjuangan Ichi???

…

Oiyah… Kita bahas OC dulu.

Ada Chia yg mao jadi pacar Renji

Yuki(tapi bukan Yuki Sasori) yang mau jadi sepupu Ichi

Ada Dani yang mau jadi adek Ichi yang pertama

Ada Niku, eh.. Aq masukin jadi anak baru yang deket ama Renji n iri ma Ruki

Ada Cho yg mo jadi cewek Hitsu

Ada Wammy yg mo jd tmn sekelas Ichi…

Ada Kawaii Haruna yang mau jadi temen deket Rukia –telat repiew bu???-

Langsung ajah kita mulai FANFICNYA… JRENG… JREENGG…

…

Part 2

Usaha Ichigo

…

Hari ini Ichigo pulang sekolah dgn muka kusut. Gimana nggak?? Tadi disuruh sikat WC ama Shiro –ditendang-.

Tiba-tiba didepan Ichigo sudah muncul anak tuyul –ditendang Rukia-.

"Rukia…?????" Ichigo bicara selembut batu bata-ditendang. Iyalah, orang batu bata kagak ada yang lembut!!!-

"Hari ini katanya ada anak baru. Aku nggak bisa bayangin kelas ini jadi makin rame. Shiro-sensei gimana yah??? Oiya!!! Ada tamu ntar. Namanya nona Cho. Dia tamunya Shiro!!!" Ujar Rukia.

"WHAAAA…" Ichigo jadi gila.

"Knape seeeh nneeeeh anaakkk????" Ujar Rukia.

"Pasti kita disuruh make pakaian rapih, diem dikelas ama Shiro. Nggak enak tauu.... Tapi, kau sudah terbiasa, Rukia."

GUBRAAAAAKKK!!!

"Sorry..." Ujar seorang anak bernama Chia, dan Dani.

"Sakit oneng!! EEEHH??? Dani??? Dari madiun yaah?????" Ichigo salting. –yak, namanya juga sodara ndiri. Gimana nggak kenal?????-

"Siapa nooh??" Ichi nunjuk Chia.

"Ada Renjinya gak????" Ujar Chia.

"Ada. Silahkan keluar…." Ujar Ichi salting laghi.

GUBRAK…

Lagi-lagi terror pembunuhan terjadi. Hmm??? Chia sudah bersiap dengan ujung-ujung megang zanpaku curian -??- yang ternyata emang Chia ngga punya bakat -??-.

-Chia: Jangan sok tau lu ya!!!-

"Selamat sore, mas-mas ini ngapain seeeh??? Saya Niku. Saya mau bertemu Renji abarai dan saya mau membasmi Rukia Kuchiki -??- dan Chia." Ujar anak itu. Readers, lagi-lagi terror pembunuhan terjadi. Dari patah tulang Ichi mo pindah ke patah tulang Niku. Gggrr???

"Wah, istrinya Barrack Obama ngamuk nih." Ujar Renji.

"BUUZZZEEETT!!! HOOII!! KUCHIKI!! NAPE LOE??? KESURUPAN YAH???" Ujar Rangiku sambil memanggil sang walas. Paan tuh?? Kesurupan??? Aaah, Rukia??? Apa kau baek-bek ajah???

"Knapa ini??? Ribut lagi?? Niku?? Udah datang… EHEM!! DUDUK DIBANGKU KALIAN MASING-MASING!!!" Ujar sang walas, Shiro-sensei. Yakh, dia marah bak seorang pelayan yang marah karena si pelanggan nawar mpe gratis -??-.

"Saya Yuki!! Sayah sudah datang Shiro-sensei…" Ujar Yuki. Dan..

GUBRAK..

Salah satu kaki Yuki terkena gravitasi -??- dan jatuh kelautan berapi -??-.

"Kau jatuh, Yuki??" Ujar Niku.

Dikamar Mandi-WC-…

Ichigo sudah menghentikan kesurupan Rukia dan mulai ke titik serius.

"Rukia? Aku sudah ingin mengatakanya sejak pertama bertemu." Ujar Ichigo.

"Hmmmm??? ???" Rukia salting. Ichigopun mencium kening Rukia dengan beraninya pempertaruhkan nyawa demi Rukia.

"I… Ichi… ICHIGO????" Rukia memeluk Ichigo dan membuka bibir lembutnya.

"Sebenarnya diriku juga mencintaimu… Lebih dari siapapun." Ujar Rukia romance. Ia memeluk Ichigo erat-erat bak nggak pernah ketemu 400 abad.

BBBRRRAAAK..

Pintu WC kebuka dan..

Tukang sikat WC, Ganju Shiba -??- -dibakar buat sate-

"Kalian akan kubilangkan ke Shiro-sensei, yaa???" Ujar Ganju.

Sementara…

Adegan 1 pairing ini belum melepas suasana romancenya –cuuiih…-

"Uuuum???" Ganju malu n pergi.

"Rukia, I LUV U, Arigatou telah bersama diriku. Gomen na bila ada salahku. Hiks…." Ichigo menutup matanya sambil memeluk Rukia.

"Ichigo, I LUV U, but, aku tidak bisa sekarang melakukanya. Karena.." Rukia menyimpan teka-teki.

"Apa???!!! Apa???" Ichigo udah ke tampang konyolnya lagi.

"Karena, Byakuya-sama akan menjodohkanku dengan leuitnantnya, si Renji. Apa aku bisa melawanya dengan segenap hati ini?? Kurasa aku tidak bisa mencintaimu.. KURASA INI JALAN TERBAIK.. Hiks, Hiks…" Rukia meneteskan sebuah air mata berkilau.

"Reee… Reeen.. Renji??? Aku akan merebutmu darinya. Akan kukalahkan Byakuya agar kau jadi miliku." Ujar Ichigo.

"Aaa.. Arigatou Ichigo-kun." Rukia memeluk Ichigo lagi.

Karena adegan romance tadi terlalu berat dibaca dan dibayangkan oleh anak umur 10 tahun –dibantai karena saya masih umur 9 tahun!- maka kita ganti dengan scane perkenalan murid baru…

Di kelas 10 B dimana walasnya killer…

(kita buat dengan adegan dialog saja agar pempercepat)

Hitsugaya: Perkenalkan diri kalian jangan peliharaan kalian!!!!

Niku: Aku Niku. Aku suka ama Renji-kun.. Wrrr (melebarkan bibirnya)

Wammy: Aku Wammy yang sayang banget ama jeruk, eh, Ichigo!!!!

Dani: My name is Dani. Well, I'am is Ichigo's brother!!! ^^

Hitsugaya: Kebangsaan loe mane??? Pake Bahasa Inggris lagi!!!

Yuki: My name is Yuki, eh, aku Yuki.  
Hitsugaya: Iku-ikut lo!!!

Chia: Aku Chya!! Watashi wa Chia-chan desu!! Nyehe… (Nari-nari gaje)

Kawaii-Haruna: Tolong ya, tiap hari sayaaaa bbbooolleeeh nyontek PR!!! Apa lagi PR Geografi yang hari ini, ntar saya gratisin fitness di Tibet koq…

Hitsugaya: Sape yang mao??????

Cho: Stop!! Shiro-chan, apa yang kamu lakukan???? Inikan waktunya mitting di pabrik obat gatal -??-, ayo cepet!!!

Hitsugaya: Aku kasih tugas dulu, Cho!!! Choji!!! –ditendang Cho-

-

Di rumah jeruk, eh, Ichigo…

"Byakuya ya??? Yang mana ya??? Yang ada difoto itu bukan ya????!!! Aku harus memisahkan Rukia dari persetujuan itu!!! HARUS!!!" Ujar Ichigo yang sudat membulatkan tekadnya. Kalo dikotakin ntar salah cara ngejawab soalnya. –dikemplang-

"Ichigo. MAKAN DULU!! ADA STEAK KODOK!!!" Ujar Isshin.

HOOEEKKHH!!!

Ichigo muntah ngedenger kodok. Siapa yang nggak geli ngedenger kodok????? Apalagi makan!!!

-

Sementara itu Rukia baru selesai mengerjakan PR-PR yang bejibun. Sementara bejibun karena ditambah PR Ichigo. Dasar, Ichi males!!! –dibunuh-

"Ichigo. PR-nya sudah aku kerjakan. Tante Masaki, ada apa makananya??????" Rukia penuh tanda Tanya.

"Steak kodok dan semur bacem, lalu telur dadar dan asinan labu!!!!" Ujar Masaki.

"Aku tidak suka steak kodok tante. Ada opor???" Ujar Rukia sambil mengambil piring yang sudah bertengger di tempat piring lalu mengelapnya.

"Wah, opor tidak ada. Bagaimana kalau sushi tuna?????"

"Kan tunanya abizz mah!!!" Ujar Yuzu. Masaki nepuk dahi. Lalu Rukia meletakkan piring itu lagi. Rasa laparnya sudah terasa sekali malah. Lalu dengan kecewanya rukia naik keatas lagi. Ichigo udah selese muntah.

HOOOEEEKKKHH!!!  
BBBUUUZZZ…

Muntah Ichigo langsung dibersiin pake air. Cowok muntah ngedenger kata kodok?????? Ato muntah hamil???? –ditampar-

"Ichigo. Aku pulang dulu ya, nanti Byakuya-sama mencariku." Ujar Rukia sambil memasukan buku PR Geografinya ketas. Sementara Ichigo sudah tidur. Rukia tersenyum kecil kemudian mengecup dahi Ichigo lalu berlali meninggalkan kediaman Kurosaki.

-

Di sekolah laknat…

-

Di kelas 10 B yang terkutuk….

"Baiklah. Keluarkan PR Geografi kalian halaman 104, 105, 106, 107, dan 108 bagian 1 dengan 35 soal, bagian 2 dengan 60 soal -??-, bagian 3 dengan 85 soal." Ujar Hitsugaya.

HHHOOOOOOAAAAAMMMMM…

Yumichika menguap tak tahu ada pak killer didepanya –dibuang ke selokan ama Shiro-chan-

"Ayasegawa, ngantuk yaaa?? Ama PRnya??????? BERDIRI DIKORIDOR!!!!!" Ujar Hitsugaya.

"IIIIIYYYYAAAAA PPPPAAAAAKKKKK… NAMA SAYA AYASEGAWA YUMICHIKA MURID PALING CANTIK DI KELAS BAPAK!!!!!!!!!" Ujar Yumichika ke-PDan ampe 100% murid dilarikan ke RSJ gara-gara nih anak.

"Ayasegawa, aku menghukum kauuu!!! Mulai besok kau distrap 24 jam sampai seminggu." Ujar Hitsu datar tapi dengan muka BT ABIIZZZ…

Duuuung…

Yumichika merunduk.

"Ichigo?????" Ujar Rukia

TO BE CONTINUED

Yaaah… Untuk OC masih berlaku. Sekali lagi saya ingatkan.

Tulislah dengan kata seperti ini untuk mengisi OC yang masih disediakan.

Nama_mau jadi apa_umur_tokoh yang paling disukai

Contoh…

KaienShibaWifes^^_istri Kaien_13 tahun_Kaien

BACALAH CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA

-ntar-

GUBRAK!!!


	3. Chapter 3, Rukia jadi milik siapa?

MALAM CINTA ICHIRUKI –pa laghe???-

…

Yuuppsss… Bahas OC dulu gmana??????

Aryn yang jd adek Hitsu –Icha nangis karna Shiro kouhai author…-

Miharu yang mop jd adeq Renji…

Chika yg berurusan dengan Rukia??? –adeq kallleee…-

…

Waaahhh… Summarynya gak bisa di DESKRIPSIKAN neeehhh…. Yg jelas ini…Ummm.. HUMOR..

…

Chapter 3, Rukia, akan menjadi milik siapa?

..

Krrriiikkk… Krrriiikkk…

Ichigo masih dengerin suara jangkrik. Tapi, gede amat suara jangkriknya..

"uuuukkkhhh…" Ichigo menarik sarungnya. Pertanyaan, knapa ichigo tidur pake sarung??? Karna ia skarang ada di pos ronda…

Yaa.. Nemenin Iba, Kira, ama Hisagi jadi satpam… -Icha: MAU AJA LO, CI!!!-

"Aaahhh!!! Banyak jangkrik disini…" Protes Ichigo.

"Masih mending, dari pada banyak nyamuk _aides ajep-ajepty_.." Ujar Iba norak.

"Yang bener nyamuk _Aides Afenty.._" Kira ngeralat tapi masih salah.

"Bukanya _Apes Apesty_." Ujar Hisagi. Waduh, apa nyamuknya apes???

Chia muncul tiba2

"Yang bener _AIDES AIGEPTY _oneng!!" Ujar Chia. Kira, Iba, Hisagi, Ichigo tepuk tangan.

"Gitu ajah nggak bisa.. SHINIGAMI BODOH!!!!" Kata Chia.

"Bodoh apanya???? Kamu nggak tau tentang nyamuk spesies baru, _Aides Ajep-ajep Afenty Apes.._ Ya???" Ichigo menyusun semua nama.

"Itumah maunya makan darah Ichigo. Darahnya Ichigo seger.. Kan ototnya kuat.. Truss…" Kata Chia.

"TRUSS SUKA NYIUMIN CHHHIIIAAA!!!" Ichigo tereak pake toa masjid. Ampe se-RT tidur siang –paan orang udah malem-, maksudnya pada tidur… Tapi jamnya salah nyetel.. –cape deh-

"Kalo penyakit yang ditularkan nyamuk aides ajep-ajep afenty apes itu paan???" Tanya Kira.

"Penyakit jadi hollow.." Kata Ichigo.

Rukia ke pos ronda sambil bawa kentungan. Truss nyanyi "_SAOR….SAOR…XDD…ISLAM,SAOR…"_

"Rukia??? Bulan puasa udah lewat. Bilangnya _TAON BARU…JRENG…_kek!!" Comment Iba. Yaa, Iba segera dipentung Rukia.

Krrriiikkk…Krriiiikkk…

"Aaahhh!!! AAARRGGGGHHHH!!! BANYAK JANGKRIK!!! UGH!!!!" Ichigo ngamuk nggak ketulungan.

"Ichigo??? Itumah ringtone Hpnya si Renji!!! Noooohhhh!!!!" Miharu datang terus nunjuk Renji yang lagi dengerin Hpnya yang bunyi _"Rukia, bagiku kau permata, Rukia, bagi ichigo kau permata sapi…"_

"Salah… harusnya itu bagi kak Renji Rukia itu Rukia, bagi kak ichigo Rukia kucing yang ditelantarkan.." Ujar Miharu.

..

Di rumah, Rukia sedang menangis sambil memandangi jendela. Rukia menutup matanya hingga mengantuk. Kemudian, Rukia tertidur. Rukiapun bermimpi..

"_Aaah? Siapa yang membawaku ke Seireitei?"_

"_Dimana Ichigo? Aku harus tau.."_

_Rukiapun melihat Ichigo terjatuh ditanah dan berdarah-darah._

"_ICHIGOOOOO!!!!"_

"_Rukia, selamat tinggal. Aku akan segera meninggalkan dunia. Sampai bertemu disurga.."_

"_Ichi…ICHIGOOO!! Hiikkss.."_

Rukia terbangun. Dia merasakan firasat buruk. Dia kembali menangis. Byakuya lewat didepan kamar Rukia dan tak sengaja mendengar tangisan itu.

Tookk…Tookk…

"Rukia?" Byakuya memasuki kamar Rukia.

"Aaa, niisama?" Rukia mengusap air matanya.

"Ada apa kau menangisi dirimu? Kuharap kau tak begitu sedih. Ayolah, ceritakan." Byakuya memberikan Rukia sapu tangan. Rukia mengusap air matanya.

"Begini.."

..

Ichigo sedang tiduran di kasurnya. Yaahh, lari dari pos ronda gara2 gak enak jadi satpam. Bruntung Kira, Hisagi, ama Iba bisa jadi satpam. Mizuiro dan Asano bisa gak ya????

Ichigopun menutup matanya hingga tertidur. Ichigo bermimpi..

"_Kenapa? Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku ada di Hueco Mundo?"_

_Ichigopun melihat Aizen, Tousen, dan Ichimaru._

"_Aizen taichou? Tousen taichou? Gin Taichou?"_

"_Ichigo, kau harus mati. Rukia tak mungkin membutuhkanmu. Karena disisinya ada Renji!! Hahaha.." (Aizen)_

"_A..Apa maksud kalian bertiga?"_

"_Rukia akan mati jika kau terus mendekatinya. Keputusan yang diambil Byakuya sudah benar. Tapi, keputusan yang diambil oleh kau dan Rukia itu, SALAH!!" (Ichimaru)_

"_A..Apakah Rukia mau dipaksa? Keluasan untuk memutuskan ada dipihak Rukia!"_

"_Urusi saja kepentingan pribadimu. Janganlah kau pikirkan keputusan Rukia. Mau tidak mau, Rukia harus kembali ketangan Renji. Jika tidak, kau harus mencari jalan keluar sendiri." (Tousen)_

"_Apakah menurutmu begitu? Sudah jelas Rukia akan lari bersamaku sampai akhir hayatnya."_

"_Keras kepala! Kalau begitu, kami akan membuat keputusan." (Aizen)_

"_Apa? =='?"_

"_Dengar Ichigo, kalian harus bertarung bankai. Tensa zangetsumu akan melawan Hihio zabimarunya Renji." (Ichimaru)_

Ichigo terbangun dari mimpinya dengan ngos-ngosan. Ichigo lalu berpikir. Bagaimana agar Rukia tidak dijodohkan oleh Renji. Tiingg :D Ichigo langsung senyum trus nelpon Rukia.

"Iya??? Ichigo kenapa??? Apa???" Rukia terduduk dikursinya.

"Tadi aku bermimpi..Karena kita akan segera berpisah."

"Aku tak mengerti, Ichigo.."

..

Rukiapun menunggu Ichigo didepan pagar Ichigo.

SEEEEEETT..

Pintu rumah dibuka. Ichigo keluar memakai jaket, celana tebal, dan topi serta membawa tas. Rukia membawa tas sambil memakai sweater, celana tebal, dan topi.

"Siap?" Tanya Ichigo. Rukiapun mengangguk sambil berlari bersama Ichigo. Ide Ichigo adalah mengajak Rukia kabur dari rumahagar Byakuya tak menemukan Rukia. Dengan begitu pertunangan akan dibatalkan.

..

DDDDUUUKKK…

Bola mendarat tepat didepan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Chika?? Aryn?? Miharu?? Karin, Dani??" Rukia terbelak. Dia ditemukan oleh Miharu, Karin –adeq Ichi-, Dani dan Chika serta, ADEQ WALAS SENDIRI!!!!

IchiRukipun kabur. Miharu, Chika, Yuki, Dani, Karin dan Aryn tak sempat mengejarnya. Rukia meletakkan tasnya di kursi halte bus. Ichigo memberikan Rukia air dan makanan.

"Arigatou, Ichigo-kun." Rukia melahap makanan dan minumanya itu. Rukia berdiri dan mengambil dompetnya. Isinya ada, :D, 35.000 Yen..

"Rukia. Ayo, kita harus mencari tempat untuk tidur." Ichigo menarik Rukia.

..

Mereka berdua sampai didepan rumah Hitsugaya n sembunyi dibalik pager.

"Niisama, aku pulang!!" Ada Aryn yang bawa bola pinknya sambil buka pintu. Yang buka pintu itu yaa, Cho. Cho udah diterima kerja jadi guru Matematika di kelasnya Ichigo.

"Iya, Aryn makan malam dulu ya.." Pintu kembali ditutup oleh Cho.

GLEKK..

Ichigo menelan ludah. Dia membayangkan, pasti sekarang Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, Dani, Yuki, dan Masaki lagi makan. =='

"Hey.." Ada Hitsugaya memergok IchiRuki sembunyi.

"AMPPPUUNN SENSEI…AMPPPUUNNN…" IchiRuki langsung sujud dikaki Shiro.

"Aku sudah tau kenapa kalian kabur. Berdiri." Kata Shiro. –IchaChan: SHIRO, BAEKNYA…-

"Ahh???" IchiRuki berdiri. Shiropun membawakan tas IchiRuki.

"Masuk saja kerumahku. Kau boleh menginap. Asal, asal besok kau harus masuk sekolah!! Kurosaki, Kuchiki.." Kata Shiro. Icha senyum karena Shiro murah hati… XDD

..

Di rumah Shiro, Ichigo dan Rukia diajak makan bersama dengan Cho, Aryn, dan Shiro tentunya. Rukiapun langsung menghabiskan makananya.

"Bagaimana??? Enak tidak????" Tanya Cho.

"UUUEEENNNAKKK, koq, Cho-sensei.." Kata Rukia. Ichigo menaruh mangkuk nasinya yang sudah kosong di meja. Kemudian mengajak Rukia kekamar.

"Arigatou, dua sensei yang ada disini dan adeknya.." Ichigo menarik Rukia kekamar tamu. Hitsugaya lalu geleng-geleng.

..

Esok paginya Ichigo n Rukia udah sampe disekolah. Inoue kemudian bilang ke Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Rukia, Tadi, Byakuya-sama menitipkan surat ini!!!" Inoue nunjukin amplop hijau dan dipojok kiri amplop ada tulisan _Dari Byakuya Kuchiki untuk sensei yang dikit-dikit terhormat; Hitsugaya-sensei_

"Aaahh???" Rukia membuka amplopnya.

_Dari Byakuya Kuchiki_

_Untuk Hitsugaya Toushirou_

_Hari ini Renji tidak bisa masuk untuk mencari Rukia. Makanya itu, saya minta izin anda untuk mengabsen Renji. Tapi, jangan dicap BOLOS._

_Dan bila Rukia masuk sekolah, tolonglah berikan kepada saya. Karena undangan tunangan itu sudah tersebar kebanyak tempat. Dan tolong berikan kepada Rukia pertanyaan mengenainya._

_Byakuya Kuchiki, Kapten 6__th__ division._

"Aahh???" Rukia kaget dan memasukan kertas itu kedalam amplop.

"Rukia. Shiro-sensei kan sudah tau.." Kata Ichigo.

"Kita tidak usah memberikan surat ini." Kata Rukia.

BBRRAAKK!!!

Pintu didobrak. Terlihat muka dan tampang imut si walas 10 B laknat yang cebol itu.

"Kumpulkan PR Biologi dan Sejarah kalian, SEKARANG JUGA!!!" Hitsugaya duduk dimeja guru. Secara, semua murid langsung lari ngumpulin PRnya.

SSSEETT…

Cho muncul dipintu kelas.

"Shiro-chan, waktunya saya.." Katanya.

"Iyaa..Iya.. Bentar dulu kek!!" Protes Hitsu truss pergi.

"Ya, hari ini kalian sudah siap ulangan tentang ALJABAR??" Tanya Cho sambil membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan lembaran soal sebanyak 40 kertas.

"SSSSIIIIAAAPPP…" Semua murid mengeluarkan pensil mekaniknya. Ichigo deg-degan karena smalem bukanya blajar tapi kabur.. =='

..

Cho langsung ngumpulin ulangan2 itu. Kemudian keluar kelas.

"PPPPYYUUHH…" Rukia tarik napas sambil membaca ulang lagi suratnya.

BBBRRAAAKKK  
-IchaChan: Shiro, kebiasaan deh.. Tiap kali buka pintu kelas 10 B laknat itu-

"Kurosaki, kamu tidak ngerjain PR yaa????? KEMARIN KAN SUDAH SAYA PERINGATKAN!!!!" Hitsugaya marah-marah sambil membuka buku merahnya.

"=='" Ichigo swt..

"Uryuu dan Orihime mendapatkan nilah A+ untuk PR nya.. Dan, Kurosaki mendapat nilai F dalam PR nya…, Asano, Mizuiro, CEPAT LAKSANAKAN PIKET BERSAMA HARUNA, WAMMY, NIKU, DAN CHIA!!!!" Hitsugaya marah kayak orang dewasa. Padahal klo turun kedunia nyata dia bisa berumur 13 tahun. Pcaya gak???

Seeettt…Seeettt

Asano nyapu kelas sementara Hitsugaya mbacot didepan kelas sambil buka buku Geografi.

Chia lagi ngerapiin rak bukunya Hitsugaya. Innernya Chia:_ Waah, jangan..jangan ada buku bokep lagi disini???? Periksa ah… Nggak apa2 W dapet nilai F asal W tau.._

Haruna lagi nyiram bunga dimeja guru. Bunga itu pemberian dari Cho untuk Hitsugaya..

Wammy dan Niku lagi ngapus papan tulis. Kemudian Wammy menaruh penghapusnya.

"Niku, kamu kerjain sendiri yaa??? Tinggal soal kayak begituan!!!" Ujar Wammy sambil nunjuk soal aljabar yang tadi ditulis Cho ama sebelahnya soal Kimia yang ditulis Mayuri untuk PR kemaren lusa.

"Yang barusan piket, yang namanya aneh-aneh, contohnya Wammy, Niku, Chia, dsb., DUDUK DITEMPAT KALIAN MASING-MASING!!!!" Hitsugaya nge-pause mbacotnya truss tereak2. Makanya kelas ini dinamai kelas 10 BL –Bebek Laknat-

"Ya, kita lanjutkan kepada yang barusan.." Hitsugaya malah nutup buku Geografinya truss buka tutup spidol.

"Sukarelawan, maju..Karena hari ini Abarai tidak hadir Kurosaki yang jadi sukarelawanya." Yuupps, Hitsukan cebol, nulis dipapan tulis nggak nyampe'.. Makanya yang nulis soal Ichigo..

Bllaa…Bla..Bla..Bla…

Sementara Nanao, Uryuu, Asano, Mizuiro, ama Chad, dan Rukia ngegosip..

"Eh, tau nggak???? Sekarang mamaku lagi nyariin oleh-oleh dari paris.." Kata Nanao.

"Paris doang..Knapa nggak kayak aku sekalian. Inoue udah punya pasangan hidup katanya.." Kata Asano. Uryuu pipinya merah.

"Dodol..Pasanganya Inoue tu GW..GW..GW!!!!" Uryuu mukul meja.

"Eehheeemmm, Uryuu, Ise, Asano, Mizuiro, Yasutora, Kuchiki, BERDIRI DIKORIDOR!!!!" Hitsugaya ngambil spidolnya truss ditutup.

"Kurosaki, kembali!! Dan, kerjakan 30 soal ini tanpa ada 'comment' or 'kritik' or 'mbacot' pas ngerjain..Dan, Momo, kamu tidak usah mengerjakan soal ini..Sekarang ikut aku.." Hitsugaya keluar kelas.

"Iya, sensei." Kata Hinamori bangkit terus keluar kelas.

"uuumm????" Ichigo, Uryuu, Inoue, Chad, Nanao, Tatsuki, Rukia, Asano, ama Mizuiro ngintip.

..

Diluar kelas tampaknya Hitsugaya lagi duduk ama Hinamori. Bayangin perbandingan tingginya..XDDDD..

"Shiro-sensei mau ngapain tuh???" Nanao ama Uryuu naikin kacamatanya.

"Jangan-jangan mao kiss laghhhee..." Kata Ichigo dan Inoue.

"Mudah-mudahan nggak.." Tambah Tatsuki.

..

Diluar kelas tampaknya Hitsugaya mao masuk kekelas. Yang tadi pada ngintip langsung kembali dimejanya lagi. Hitsugaya masuk sambil memastikan semuanya ngerjain. Truss, :D Hitsugaya nulis lagi dibagian paling bawah papan tulis.

_Kerjakan dengan baik!!! Jika dalam waktu setengah jam kagak selese, NILAI KALIAN F MESKIPUN BENAR SEMUAAA!!!!!_

Hitsugaya membagikan buku PR semua murid lagi dan keluar kelas. Yang tadi pada ngintip keringet dingin karena 30 soal laknat itu tidak mungkin selese dalam setengah jam. Maka dari itu mereka tulisanya brantakan –kecuali Uryuu dan Nanao-

Setengah jam kemudian...

Hitsugaya masuk kekelas. Lalu ia menyuruh semua murid untuk mengumpulkan tugas Geografinya.

..

Hitsugayapun keluar kelas. Semuanya langsung ngeliat aksi si cebol-sensei itu dengan salah satu murid Hitsu plus temenya..

Tapi…

TTEEETTT…TTTEEEETTT

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semuanya mencuekan bel tersebut. Dan, masih ngeliat aksi si cebol itu. Tau-taunya Hitsugaya ama Hinamori jalan kekantin bareng. IchiRuki dan Uryuu mengikuti mereka sambil bawa Hadycam untuk ngerekam aksi tuh sensei.

"Kuchiki, Kurosaki, Uryuu, kami akan menunggu hasil kalian." Kata semuanya. Ichi, Ruki, ama Uryuu lari ngikutin Shiro.

Tiba-tiba HitsuHina berenti. Bertiga –IchiRukiUryuu- langsung sembunyi. Hitsugaya nengok kebelakang.

"Hinamori, aku ada firasat buruk neeehhh…" Kata Shiro.

"Sama." Kata Hianmori. HitsuHina secara kompaknya lari kekantin. Grup brandalan –ditendang IchiRukiUryuu- itu ngejar mreka berdua.

Dan..

Mreka bertiga ketangkep basah ama HitsuHina. Scara..

Dikelas..

IchiRukiUryuu disuruh berdiri didepan kelas dan dapat pelajaran tambahan pas pulang.

"F..F..dan..F!!!" Hitsugaya nunjuk IchiRukiUryuu sambil menulis nilai F- dikertas ulangan harian IchiRukiUryuu. Pdahal… Ichigo dapet B+ sebelum di F-in, Rukia dapet A- pas belum di F-in, Uryuu dapet A++ pas belum di F-in..

..

Pas pulangnya IchiRukiUryuu blom boleh pulang karena ada pelajaran tambahan untuk mreka. Hinamori pulang 15 menit lebih awal dari semua siswa. Inner Shiro _Demi Hinamori-Momo-kun…_

"Yaaaa, apa alasan kalian ngikutin aku ama Hinamori?????" Hitsugaya menatap tajam ke 3 tahanan yang masuk 1 penjara ama Roy Marten. XDDDDD

"Kami..Uuuurrmmm.." Mereka bertiga saling pandang.

..

Di pos ronda, Kira, Iba, ama Hisagi ngegosip..

"Tau nggak???? Katanya Ichigo, ama Ishida di eksekusi ama Cho-sensei dan Shiro-sensei.." Kata Kira.

"Tau.. Katanya juga Rukia kabur dari rumahnya gara-gara sakit ginjal." Iba ngaco.

"Huuusss!!! Bukan sakit GINJAL, tapi SAKIT HATI!!!!!" Kata Hisagi.

"Mending. Dari pada sakit malaria. Kita yang repot." Sambung Hisagi.

"Knapa kita yang repot?????? Kan udah ada Unohana…" Sambung Iba. Hisagi dan Kira geleng-geleng. Tapi..

Mreka nggak sadar. Karena asik ngosip, ada maling lewat ke rumah Hisagi. =='

"Udah ya. Gw kerumah dulu." Kata Hisagi. Hisagi langsung jalan kerumahnya. Dan dia membuka pintu rumahnya. Dan ternyata..

"MMMAAAALLLLIIINGGGG!!!!"

..

Sementara di rumah Shiro..

Hitsugaya dan Cho masih rapat, Aryn lagi main sama Dani, Yuki, Karin, Yuzu. Jadi, IchiRuki sendiri dirumahnya Shiro.

"Rukia, aku takut Aryn bilang ke Yuzu ama Karin kita disini." Ichigo gemeteran.

Tapi, Rukia tertidur seperti putrid tidur. Ia tertisur di sofa dengan memakai baju seragamnya. Rukia bermimpi lagi..

"_Seireitei? Tempat yang kurindukan."_

_Rukia jatuh didepan gedung divisi 13. Rukia menatap darah yang jatuh di lantai._

"_Aah??" Rukia masuk keruangan itu._

_Rukia melihat Ukitake, Kiyone, dan Sentaro terbaring lemah dengan bekas tusukan._

"_Taa..Taichou? Ki..Kiiyyoonnnee? See..Sentaro?" Rukia jatuh dan.._

_Rukia ditusuk oleh seseorang._

"aaahh!!!" Rukia terbangun dari mimpinya. Sudah berkali-kali ia ditimpa mimpi buruk saat tidur sambil memikirkan Ichigo.

"Kenapa?" Ichigo menatap Rukia. Rukia terbelak. Ia menangis lagi.

"Katakanlah Rukia. Kenapa kau menangisi dirimu sendiri?" Tanya Ichigo. Rukia kembali teringat. Ia mengingat Byakuya dan Renji yang sudah susah payah mencari dirinya. Kali ini, Ichigo berkata sama dengan kata-kata Byakuya.

"Ichigo.." Rukia berdiri dari sofanya.

"Um?" Ichigo bingung.

"Aku harus kembali. Aku harus minta maaf pada Niisama dan Renji-kun." Rukia kembali menangis.

"Tapi!" Ichigo memeluk Rukia. "Tapi apakah kau lupa akan persetujuan yang telah kita buat Rukia? Sebelum datangnya permintaan darinya, kita tidak akan menyerahkan diri."

"Ichigo. Aku merasa bersalah. Hiiikkss..Aku sudah menipu mereka. Bagaimanapun mereka, Byakuya-niisama adalah kakaku. Renji adalah calon suamiku. Kumohon kau jangan halangi aku." Rukia balas memeluk Ichigo.

"Tapi.."

"Jangan menghalangiku." Rukia membereskan barang-barangnya. Lalu..

BBBRRRAAAKKK!!!!

Pintu rumah didobrak.

Renji, Byakuya, Isshin, Masaki, Karin, Yuzu, Yuki, dan Dani masuk bersama Aryn.

"Niisama? Renji-kun?" Rukia melepaskan pelukanya dari Ichigo dan ganti memeluk Byakuya. Ichigo mengerutkan alis.

"Ichigo." Masaki menarik Ichigo. "Ayo pulang, Ichigo!!!!"

"Rukia. Jangan kau penuhi permintaan kepala jeruk brengsek itu!" Renji menunjuk Ichigo yang sedang ditarik oleh Masaki, Isshin, Yuki, Dani, Karin, dan yuzu.

"Renji-kun. Gomen na. Maafkan ichigo pula. Yang salah itu aku. Aku tak dapat menyayangimu. Malam ini, aku akan segera sayang pada kalian. Konbawa, Renji-kun, Byakuya-niisama." Rukia memegang erat tangan Renji.

..

Di rumah Ichigo, ichigo lagi mikir.

"Ternyata Aizen Taichou, Tousen Taichou, dan Gin Taichou benar. Rukia sebenarnya adalah milik Renji. Takdir, TAKDIR INI SALAH!!" Ichigo membaringkan dirinya dikasur.

"Ichigo-niisan." Dani dan Yuki masuk kekamar Ichigo.

"Aaa?" Ichigo menatap Dani dan Yuki.

"Rukia-niichan datang. Mau ketemuan ama Ichi-niisan." Ujar Dani polos.

Sementara..

Hisagi dirumahnya masih tereak ala banci digodain monyet. Maling itu pergi bawa uang 1 yen.

"1 yen doank…" Kata Hisagi sambil kembali ke pos ronda.

"Gimana, Hisagi???? Tadi ada kayaknya suara banci ala banci kelindes bus." Kata Iba. Kira ngakak. Tiba-tiba cebol-sensei lewat di pos ronda itu.

"Ngapain kalian ktawa???? Bukanya jaga perum malah ktawa. Apa lu mao gw minta Pak RT Ukitake buat pecat kalian???? Haaahh????" Hitsugaya menatap tajam ke Kira, Iba, ama Hisagi. XDD

"Shhhiiirrooo-ssseeennnssseeeiii????" Mreka bertiga langsung hormat. Dan, ada sound ngepek lagu Shinigami Raya. Dan ada epek bendera putih dengan bulatan merah ditengahnya.

"Heh, malah hormat!!! Mau gw mbacot disini." Hitsugaya buka buku Sejarah.

"Shiro-sensei???? IYAAA...SHIRROO-SEENNSSEEEII.." Iba, Kira, Hisagi langsung senyum dan berpencar. Yuuuppss.. Kalo Hitsugaya mbacot dikelas pas Sejarah semua udah pada tidur.

..

Emank, esoknya pas sekolah IchiRuki nggak masuk. Renji yang masuk. XDD..

"Hmmm..." Hitsugaya masuk kelas tapi kali ini nggak didobrak. Hitsugaya menaruh buku Sejarah dan Biologonya. Hari itu jadwal pelajaranya Hitsu Cuma Sejarah n Biologi.

"Sebentar lagi Mayuri-sensei dateng. JANGAN BERISIK." Taunya nutup kelas didobrak. Kemudian muncul Mayuri dan dibelakangnya ada asistenya untuk menjaga lancarnya percobaan kimia yang bernama Nemu Kurotshuci.

"Yaahh, hari ini aku akan menjaga 2 kelas karena wali kelas 10 D tidak masuk. Jadi, kalian akan dipandu Nemu-sensei." Mayuri pergi dari kelas.

"Baiklah. Murid-muridku." Nemu membuka buku Kimia.

"Hari ini ulangan praktek..Jangan ada yang meledak kayak kmaren. Siapa yg hari ini gak masuk?" Nemu menutup bukunya.

"Kurosaki dan Kuchiki." Sahut Inoue.

"ooo.." Nemu melirik bangku pairing itu yang sebelahan.

"Baiklah. Hari ini aku tidak akan berlama-lama agar pelajaran kedua kalian, Biologi akan cepat dimulai. Yaah, sekarang kalian semua silahkan masuk ke ruang praktek Kimia." Nemu pergi dari kelas menuju ruang percobaanya.

..

Setelah pelajaran itu selese. Yaaaa, gak ada ledakan sama sekali kecuali pengeluaran gas elpiji dari Asano alias kentut. Maka dari itu pelajaran KIMIA telah berakhir dan wajah Nemu-sensei digantikan oleh wajah imut Shiro-sensei.

"Kumpulkan PR Biologi kalian. SEKARANG JUGAAAAA!!!!!" Hitsu tereak. Semuanya lari ngumpulin PR biologi.

"Baiklah. Kmaren, Abarai. Kenapa kau tidak masuk. Kau tidak masuk tanpa memberikan keterangan lewat SMS ato SURAT!!" Kata Hitsugaya sebelum memulai mbacot lagi dengan biologinya.

"Lho??? Sayakan menitipkan surat lewat Inoue." Kata Renji.

"Jadi.." Hitsugaya berpikir. "Tau ah. SEKARANG BUKA BUKU BIOLOGI KALIAN SEBELUM KELAS INI HANCUR DAN NYAWA KALIAN MELAYANG!!!!" Hitsugaya ngancem. Murid2 langsung buka buku biologinya.

"Yaaa, kita lanjutkan kali ini. Karna hari ini sayah gak NIAT untuk MENGGURUI kalian maka hari ini singkat saja. Tapi, untuk SEJARAH tidak akan seperti ini." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Bllaa..Bla..Bla..Bla..Bla..Bla..Bla..Bla..Bla..Bla..Bla.." Hitsugaya mbacot lagi.

..

Pelajaran sebelum sejarah adalah, MATEMATIKA.

Cho masuk sambil membawa hasil ulangan. Dia melihat kursi Ichigo dan Rukia

..

TO BE CONTINUED..

Tak ada lagi PENERIMAAN OC..

Karena hal2 yang nggak masuk akal udah kepenuhan ama OC REQUEST… XDD

Dan aku submit ini agak lambat karena ini menghabiskan 12 halaman.. Microsoft word

Apalagi kayak ficnya Chia..

Bisa-bisa ngabisin 1 bulan

Yaaa…YEEESSSS…

Terus repiew dan baca… XDD…


	4. Chapter 4, Rukia, I MISS U!

Malam Cinta orang gila –ditendang IchiRuki-

…

Yaaaaaaaaaa, chapter 4 is submiteddddddd…

…

Tak ada penerimaan OC lagi. Sapa noh yg telat review?????

Sorry ya, aku nggak tau jadi nggak dimasukin OC..

Sorry ya, Yuki Aisha bukan Yuki Kuchiki. Yuki yang aku maksud di fanfic ini bukan YUKI AISHA tapi YUKI KUCHIKI. Yuki Aisha chap 5 yah, di masukinya.. 

…

Summary: -tebak aja ndiri-

…

Chapter 4, Rukia, I miss you!!

Kali ini Ichigo sedang menangis. Bukan Rukia yang nangis tentunya DDX…

"Rukia? Apa kau masih ingat aku?" Ichigo ngomong ndiri di kamarnya. Yaapp, sudah 2 minggu Ichigo tidak bertemu Rukia. Katanya, Rukia keluar kota untuk menemani Renji dan Byakuya cari mas kawin yang tepat untuk pernikahan RenRuki.

"Seandainya kita bertemu sekarang. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kalau aku, akan memelukmu."

Ichigopun mengambil pita sepanjang 1 meter. Lalu, menulis surat untuk Rukia.

_To..Rukia Kuchiki_

_From..Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Rukia, dimanapun kau berada sekarang aku ingin sekali melihatmu. Walau tak sampai bicara. Dimana kamu? Sudah 2 minggu lebih kau pergi dari kota ini. Jika kau membalas surat ini dengan baik, kumohon. Perlihatkan wajahmu meskipun hanya melalui foto._

_Rukia, andai kata takdir menjauhkan kita. Apa yang kamu lakukan? Keinginan kita untuk sehidup semati akan dibatalkan oleh tuhan dan kau akan menjauhiku. Bagaimana?_

_Rukia, meskipun dirimu adalah Renji dan diriku bukanlah kamu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu meski dirimu sudah tiada dariku. Rukia, semua ini kukirimkan karena cinta dan sayangku._

_Salam manis dan sayang dan cinta, Ichigo Kurosaki._

Ichigopun memasukan kertas surat itu keamplop bersama pita ungu janda. Ichigo nyari-nyari prangko tapi kagak ketemu2..

"Ah, mungkin Karin dan Yuzu punya prangko!!!!" Ichigo berlari kekamar Karin dan Yuzu.

"Yuzu, ada prangko?????" Ichigo membuka laci surat Yuzu.

"Nggak ada, Niisan kenapa????" Yuzu bingung.

..

Di kamar Dani dan Yuki, Dani lagi nempelin beberapa perangko koleksi terbaru.

"DDDDDAAAAAANNNNNNIIIIII!!!!!!" Ichigo nyopot prangko terbaru Dani.

"Niisan?????? ITU PRANGKO DANI!!!! HHHUUUAAAAAA!!!!" Si cewe tomboy itu nendang-nendang Ichigo.

"Biar, surat ini untuk Rukia. R-U-K-I-A…" Eja Ichigo.

"Rukia-oniichan???? Iya seehhh, emank Rukia-oniichan dimana????" Dani hampir menangis kangen ama Rukia.

"Rukia? Dia ada di luar kota bersama keluarganya." Ichigo merunduk. Yuki menepuk bahu kakaknya yang malang itu.

"Ichigo-niisan, aku dan Dani tau apa perasaan Rukia-oniichan. Sekarang, kirimkanlah surat itu. Mungkin, lusa jawabanya sudah akan sampai." Dukung Yuki.

..

Sementara di hotel, Rukia seperti lupa Ichigo. Ia benar-benar melupakan orang yang paling deket di hatinya. Rukia sambil tersenyum menari-nari dikamarnya.

Esoknya..

Lewat titipan kilat, esoknya surat itu sudah sampai di kamar Rukia.

"Aaahh???" Rukia membuka amplopnya. Dia mengambil pita itu lalu mengikat rambutnya.

"Ada suratnya??" Rukia mengambil surat itu. Lalu, tampaknya senyum Rukia surut. Ia kali ini mengingat Ichigo lagi. Saat dimana Rukia sedih, dirinya selalu terhibur bila disampingnya Ichigo. Rukia menangis.

"Ichigo..Gomen na..Aku sudah melupakan dirimu tapi kau terus memikirkanku. Hikss.." Rukia menutup matanya menahan sedih.

Rukiapun membalas surat Ichigo.

_To..Ichigo Kurosaki_

_From..Rukia Kuchiki_

_Ichigo, gomen na. Aku telah melupakanmu. Ku Tanya, bagaimana kabar Karin, Yuzu, Dani, Yuki, Isshin, dan Masaki?  
Ichigo, arigatou. Kau tau pita ungu ini indah. Jadi, kuucapkan sepatah kataku. Tapi, aku kali ini akan menjawab pertanyaan dari dirimu._

_Andai kata, kita memang dijauhkan, aku akan segera mati tanpamu. Ingatlah, apapun yang akan terjadi padaku, maka aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Ingatlah, aku masih menyayangimu. I MISS YU N I LOVE YU.._

_Salam sayang Rukia Kuchiki._

Rukia melipat surat itu. Dia ingin memberikan Ichigo sesuatu juga. Lalu, Rukia memasukan sebuah foto Rukia. Rukia sedang berpose tertawa.

"Ichigo. Kau tak usah menjawabnya." Batin Rukia sambil menempelkan prangko hotel.

..

Saat sekolah besoknya, Ichigo masih belum melihat Rukia. Tapi, Ichigo menghibur dirinya dengan cara membayangkan Rukia sedang ngobrol sama Inoue, Chad, Uryuu, Tatsuki, dan Asano serta Mizuiro.

"Yuuuppp..Kurosaki. Ohayo!!! Sudah mengerjakan PR ngarang cerita zaman dulu blom????" Tanya Tatsuki.

"Uddaahhh...Memang kenapa???? PR sejarah laknat itu kan????" Ichigo menaruh tasnya.

"Nggak ada papa. Cuman, pas ulangan bulan lalu, Kuchiki kepergok Cho-sensei nyontek." Kata Asano.

"Ruu..Ruu..Rukia??" Ichigo terbengong. Lalu, ia mikir. "Kalo gw, pasti shiro langsung 'souten ni saze, HYORINMARU!!!!!'" Ichigo berlaga kaya Hitsugaya.

"Sudahlah. Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun. Sampaikan selamat pagiku padanya hari ini ya. Bisa kan, kau sms dia??" Inoue melepas tanganya dari bahu Ichigo.

"Tapi.." Ichigo menatap Inoue.

"Aaaahhh!!! Pokoknya Kurosaki-kun harus sampaikan 'ohayo' pagi ini dan 'konbawa' malam ini pada Kuchiki-san." Inoue duduk dikursinya.

Rangiku, guru bahasa inggris masuk kekelas sambil mengibarkan rambutnya dan menggoyangkan bagian depanya.

"Ayo, kita akan membahas bahasa inggris kemarin lusa." Rangiku menggoyangkan bagian depanya lagi. Yaaaaaaa, beberapa cowo hidung belang langsung jantungan dan dibawa ke UKS.

"Baiklah, hari ini Kuchiki masih absen. Jadi, salah satu dari kalian akan mengoreksi punya Kuchiki dan punya yang lain." Kata Rangiku sambil membagikan kertas ulangan itu. Ichigo terbengong. Sementara Rangiku memukul pelan meja Ichigo.

"Kurosaki?????" Rangiku memberi Ichigo 2 kertas.

"Rangiku sensei kah?????" Ichigo menatap Rangiku lalu melihat. Ia, IA MENGOREKSI PUNYA INOUE DAN RUKIA!!!!!!!

..

Sekarang adalah minggu ke-3. Kabarnya, Rukia akan pulang ke Karakura besok. Ichigo membayangkan kini rambut Rukia dikuncir dengan pita ungu janda yang dia berikan. Sementara..

Ichigo dapat telpon. Ichigo mengangkat telpon itu.

"Halo???????" Ichigo mengangkat gagang telpon –iyalah, masa telpon ngangkat hot plate?????-

"Halo, Ichigo-kun. Ohayo!!!!" Sahut suara disebrang.

"Who are you???? I know this is Haruna's voice.." (Ichigo)

"Ichigo-kun, ini kawaii haruna. Bisa tolong tidak????" (Haruna)

"Nani????" (Ichigo)

"Gini, Kuchiki-san hari ini akan pulang. Dia sekarang lewat rumahku dan mampir. Oiya, tadi Niku juga lihat Kuchiki-san memakai pita ungu janda sebagai bandana.." (Haruna)

"ooo" (Ichigo)

"Katanya pita ungu itu hadiah darimu. Selain itu, dia sudah memberikanmu foto dirinya melalui surat. Pita itu katanya sangat indah. Rukia menyukainya. Sikapnya juga tidak berubah. Dia juga menanyai dirimu padaku.." (Haruna)

"Oh..Katakan padanya kalau aku sangat merindukanya. Katakan padanya kalau foto itu sekarang aku pajang dikamarku di pigura. Dan juga, tolong katakan padanya malam ini aku mengundangnya datang kemari untuk meningkatkan sociality-ku." Ichigo mengenang rasa kangenya lagi.

"Iya..Tentu saja Ichigo-kun. Dia sudah menjadi new friend-ku. Dia masih disini. Akan kusampaikan. Ohayo.." Haruna menutup telpon di pagi sepi itu. Lalu, Haruna beranjak keruang tamunya. Haruna masih melihat Rukia duduk sambil membetulkan pitanya.

Haruna mendekati Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san.." Haruna memulai pembicaraan.

"Ah?? Nani???? Bagaimana kabar Ichi.." Kata-kata Rukia terpotong oleh senyum Haruna.

"Ichigo mengatakan, aku sangat merindukanya, aku memasang foto itu di pigura. Dan, dia mengajakmu kencan malam ini, dan katanya, ohayo!!!! Rukia.." Haruna tersenyum manis.

"Arigatou, Haruna-san.." Rukia mengajak Byakuya pulang lebih cepat.

..

Di rumah Ichigo, ribut-ributnya Isshin, Masaki, ama Yuki dan Dani. Di ruang makan, mreka lagi ktawa gak jelas. Karin sore itu lagi main bola sama Jinta, Ururu, Aryn, Miharu, sama Chika. Yuzu lagi les nari di tempatnya.

"Kenapa seeehhh??????" Ichigo masuk ruang makan.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe..." Dani n Yuki gak jelasss.. XDD digampar Dani.

"Bisa minta tolong nggak????" Ichigo garuk-garuk kpala.

..

15 menit kemudian, rumah udah kayak tempat yang puuuaaalliiinggg cocok buat kencan, XDD. Rukia kan mau datang ke rumah Ichi.. :D

"Aaaaaaahhhh..Slese juga.." Dani tarik napas.

"Iyaaaahhh, bantuin Ichigo-niisan dan Rukia-oniichan asssyyyiiikkk jjjuuugggaaaahhh…" Yuki berbaring disofa yang udah dibersiin dan seprai sofanya sudah dicuci..

TTTIIINNNGGG...TTTOOONNNGGG..

Bel bunyi. Dani merapikan gaun birunya. Yuki mengencangkan sepatunya. Isshin sisiran, Masaki bedakan. Ichigo, BUKAIN PINTU… XDD.. :D

"Rukia. Aku kangen banget ama kamu." Ichigo memeluk orang itu. Tau-taunya..

"Kurosaki.." Tampak kucel Hitsugaya muncul lagi. Ternyataaaa... Yang ngebel itu Shiro-sensei dan Cho-sensei..

"Uuumm??? GOMEN!!!!!!!!! SENSEEIII!!!!" Ichigo langsung ngerapiin dasinya.

"Ngapain???? Mau nikahan loe????? Pake dasi, jazz –ditendang-, jas, kemeja, sabuk, rambut diitemin!!!" Hitsugaya mikir.

"Mau ngajak Kuchiki-chan ketemuan.. Udah 3 minggu nggak ketemu nnneeehhh, sensei.." Ichigo jujur.

"ooo" Cho cengo.

"Aaah, aku kesini cuman mao ngingetin..XD buat ngerjain PR biologi loe yang 5 PR halaman 109-308.." Hitsugaya narijk Cho pulang.

"Kurosaki..jangan lupa PR MTK halaman 499.." Teriak Cho. =='

Tak lama setelah kepergian cebol-sensei, Rukia datang..

"Rukia!!!!" Ichigo memeluk Rukia.

"Ichigo-kun." Rukia menangis dan balas memeluk Ichigo. Saat Ichigo menyadari pita ungu janda yang diberikanya pada Rukia sedang dipakai rukia untuk bandana, ia tersenyum.

"Rukia, kau suka pita itu? Kalau kau suka, aku akan belikan yang pink." Kata Ichigo.

"Ichigo, arigatou. Baiklah. Aku mau pita pink itu. Selama ini, bagaimana kabarmu?" Rukia mengelap air matanya sambil merapikan pita ungunya.

"Kabarku???? BURUK!!!! UUURRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!" Ichigo melupakan percakapanya dengan Rukia.

"Heehe.." Rukia tertawa kecil. Dengan begitu, Ichigo juga ikut tertawa.

"Lalalalalalalalalalalala..." Chika bernyanyi kecil sambil bertepuk tangan melihat kakaknya itu. Yuzu, Karin, Dani, n Yuki –XD- tepuk tangan jugaaa…

"Eh????" Rukia membalikan badanya melihat semua bertepuk tangan.

"Oniichan.." Chia medekati Rukia.

"Nani????" Rukia mengalihkan pandanganya kepada Chika.

"Welcome back, Kuchiki-san!!!!" Sambut Inoue. Rukia menangis lalu memeluk semuanya. Dani, Yuzu, Karin, Yuki, Masaki, dan Isshin memeluk Ichigo.

..

Besok paginya Rukia sudah dapat masuk. Hitsugaya nggak peduli sama sekali. Mau Rukia masuk kek, Rukia mati kek, dia nggak peduli. XD –ditabok-

"Kuchiki-san???? Ohayo!!!" Sambut Tatsuki sambil memegang tangan Rukia.

"Ohaya, Tatsuki-san." Sapa Rukia juga.

"Hei, Kuchiki-san. Ohayo!!!!" Sapa Haruna, Niku, Chia, dan Mizuiro.

"Ohayo, Haruna-chan, Niku-san, Chia-chan, Mizuiro-san!!!!" Rukia duduk dikursinya. Ia merasa lega sudah berada di karakura lagi.

BBBRRRAAAKKK!!!!

XDDDD!!! Tau kan siapa???? Its…

Hitsugaya-sensei.. =="

"Absen Kuchiki sudah berhenti. Dan, sekarang.. KUMPULKAN TUGAS-TUGAS KALIAN!!!!!" Hitsugaya duduk dimeja guru sambil buka buku absen.

"Ohayo!!! Kuchiki-san." Sapa Inoue sambil pergi duduk dikursinya.

"Ohayo.. Orihime-san." Rukia tersenyum lagi.

..

Sepulang dari kelas 10 BL –Bebek Laknat- itu Rukia langsung menyisir rambutnya dikamar mandi cewe. Lalu, Rukia membetulkan pita ungu jandanya itu.

"So.. Nice!!!" Rukia mengambil tasnya lagi dan keluar toilet. Ada Ichigo yang lagi nungguin Rukia.

"Rukia, watashi wa.." Ichigo berhenti berjalan.

"Ichigo???? Nanda?????" Rukia menatap Ichigo.

"Watashi, Aishiteru, Rukia. Ichi, satu hati. Aku menyayangimu lebih dari Renji!!!! Watashi.." Ichigo merundukan kepalanya.

"Watashi???? Aishiteru, Ichigo. Minna-sama, menyukai aku dan kamu." Rukia tersenyum lalu melepas pita ungunya. "Katanya kau mau belikan yang pink. Ayo, ke Accecoriss store!!!!"

"Iya, Rukia." Ichigo mengejar Rukia.

..

Di sebuah jembatan, Hitsugaya lagi nongkrong sambil buka Hp-nya. Yaakkh.. IchaChan punya doujinya koq, Hitsugaya suka nongkrong sepulang sekolah sambil main Hp.. XD

"Aaahh!!! Pulsa skarat lagi!!!!!!" Hitsugaya protes. Lalu, ia ngelirik tempat sekitarnya.

"Ada nggak ya?????" Hitsugaya pergi dari tempatnya.

..

Di Accecoriss store, Rukia lagi milih jepitan dan kalung. Ichigo lagi milih warna pink yang cocok untuk Rukia.

"Rukia, magenta ini bagaimana??????" Ichigo nunjukin kotak warna berwarna pink tua.

"Hhhmmmm… Boleh deh. Tapi, Ichigo!!!! Lihat!!! Ada liontin hati cantik bbbuuuaaanngggeettt.." Rukia mengambil kalung itu. Ichigo melihat. Harganya hanya 27 yen..

"Baik." Ichigo mengambil pita dan kalungnya. Lalu, ia membawa ketempat pembayaran –gak sampe kaya kasirlah..-

"Selamat siang. Mau apa?????" Tanya si penjual, Yoruichi.

"Yo..Yoruichi-san?????" Ichigo menatap Yoruichi. Yoruichi baru sadar itu, ICHIGO!!!!!

"????" Ypruichi menempelkan tanganya didagu.

"Apa????" Yoruichi memandang Ichigo.

"Tolong ya, pita ini yang sepanjang 1 meter. Jangan yang 10 centi. Trus, kalung ini yang baru!!!" Kata Ichigo sambil emngeluarkan dompetnya. Yoruichi langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan membuka lemari. Ia mengambil 2 amplop kain putih dan 1 plastik pink.

"Pitanya 1 meter dan kalung baru????? PASTI UNTUK KEKASIHMU!!!!" Yoruichi nebak-nebak.

"Ehh????" Ichigo salting. Yoruichi langsung memasukan 2 amplop kain itu keplastik.

"Ini. Jadi 31 yen!!!!" Yoruichi memberikan plastiknya ke Ichigo. Ichigo membayarnya lalu mengajak Rukia pergi dari tempat itu.

..

Sementara dirumah Rukia, Ichigo mampir. Byakuya menyuguhi teh pada Ichigo dan Rukia. Hisana memberikan sup tuna pada Ichigo dan Rukia. Renji, di rumahnya =='

"Ini, Kurosaki. Jangan sungkan-sungkan." Kata Hisana lalu pergi.

"Ichigo, aku mau ke KM dulu nyoba pita danh kalungku yang baru…" Kata Rukia.

"I..Iya, Rukia." Ichigo menunggu.

Dengan sedikitn berlari, Rukia menuju kamar mandi, Ia melepas pita ungunya. Kemudian, pita ungunya disimpan.

Rukia langsung memakai pita pinknya dan memakai liontin hati peraknya. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya. Rukia langsung menyisir rambutnya. Lalu, Rukia ganti baju. Ia memakai baju pink magenta yang cocok dan matching dengan pitanya. Lalu, menggunakan sandal perak yang cocok dengan kalungnya.

"Beres.." Rukai berlari kecil lagi keruang tamu.

"Rukia?????" Ichigo menatap badan Rukia yang berubah menjadi seorang Cinderella dengan penampilanya itu.

"Ichigo. Bagaimana???? Apakah hari ini aku berubah menjadi putri seperti tadi?????" Rukia berputar.

"Hahahaha...Sadar Rukia!! Bagaimanapun dirimu, kau ini seorang wanita yang anggun dan cantik. Aku mengagumi keberadaan dan gaya dirimu, Rukia." Ichigo tersipu karena memuji Rukia. Rukia blushing.

"Arigatou, Ichigo-kun." Rukia memeluk Ichigo. Renji ayng sejak tadi mengintip, merasa marah. Karena, calon tunanganya itu lebih menyukai Ichigo disbanding dirinya.

"Rukia!" Renji menampakan diri.

"Renji?" Rukia berhenti memeluk Ichigo.

"Tidakkah kau sadar kau sudah merendahkan harga diri keluarga Kuchiki?" Protes Renji.

"Tapi, Renji.." Rukia langsung dipotong kata-katanya.

"Tapi apa?? Apa kau sudah sangat membenci diriku sehingga kau akan pergi bersamanya jika hari pertunangan kita datang, hah?" Renji menampar Rukia.

PPPLLLAAAKKK!!!!

Rukia terhenti dan tidka bisa dan takut memandang wajah Renji. Rukia menahan air matanya tapi perasaanya tidak mampu menahan air yang harusnya mengalir dipipinya.

"RENJI!!! BAKA!!!!" Ichigo menarik kerah Renji. Rukia masih takut memandang wajah Ichigo dan renji yang sedang bertengkar. Rukia masih menangis dan menatap tembok.

"Apa? Rukia memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersamaku. Apa yang kau mau dariku? Uang? Aku akan memberikan sebesar apapun kau mau. Tapi, aku tidak akan menjual Rukia dengan harga gratis pada siapapun!!!" Renji membanting Ichigo. Rukia masih kaku.

"Kami-sama, berikanlah pertolongan untuk tubuhku." Rukia menangis. Dan tiba-tiba, tubuh Rukia dapat bergerak. Rukia langsung menahan tangan Ichigo dan Renji.

"Apa kalian piker kalian akan mendapatkan aku dengan cara bertengkar?" Rukia menangis lagi.

"Rukia? TEME!!!! INI GARA-GARA KAMU!!!" Renji menatap ichigo.

"Apanya? BAKA!!!" Ichigo dan Renji bertengkar lagi.

"Cukup. Cukup!! Sekarang, begini saja. Jika kalian berhasil menebak isi hatiku, diantara kalian aku berjanji, akan bersama kalian." Rukia menutup matanya.

_Sebenarnya, Ichigo-lah, orang yang kupilih. Tapi, didepan mereka aku harus adil. Aku tak bisa melakukan sebuah pembelaan. Pasti, salah satu dari mereka akan kecewa._ Batin Rukia.

"Rukia, kau, pasti isi hatimu sedih!!" Tebak Ichigo.

"BODOH!!! Rukia, pasti isi hatimu adalah aku, kan?" Renji menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Renji, kau yang bodoh!!" Rukia menatap Renji.

"Ah?" Renji terbelak.

"Kau baka!! Kau bodoh!! Tidak kah kau tau Ichigolah orang yang kupilih? Hah!! Semuanya berpikir, aku akan menyukaimu, BEGITU?? Minna-sama, akan mengira jika aku akan suka denganmu jika kau memaksa? Mereka tau sedihku dari raut mukaku." Rukia mendorong Renji.

"Ichigo, ayo, kita pergi!" Rukia menarik Ichigo keluar. Sementara itu, Renji kesal dan marah. Rasa dendamnya terhadap ichigo mulai.

"AARRGGHH!!" Renji pergi.

..

TO BE CONTINUED

..

Yes..Yes..Yes..

-ditabok-

KITA AKAN SEGERA BERAKHIRR!!!

Yuuppp… Sekitar chapter 8, fic ini akan mengalami sad endingnya.

Apa tuh sad endingnya?????

SECRET!!!

REPIEW N BACA TERUUUZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5, ICHIGO!

Yeah… I'am ready!!!!

Malam cinta Tukang Bakso dan Nene Lampir –digaplok IchiRuki again-

--

Yeeeaaahhh!!! I'am sangat suka fic ini –ditendang-

Yeah… Pengumuman-penguman sodara-sodari yang iri ama sayah –dibakar- fic ini sayah jadikan sad ending biar beda ama pic-pic laenya… Oiya, sayah lagi seneng Sen no yoru wokoete aqua timez nih –malah curhat-

OIYA!!!! YUKI AISHA, SELAMAT TELAH MENJADI OC –heboh-

--

Mari kita lanjutkan ke chapter 5!!! XD

Chapter 5, ICHIGO!!

--

Sebuah pemandangan –apaan, orang-orang lagi sekolah dibilang pemandangan!!!-, yyuupp!!!! Salah satu hal yang paling dibenci semua murid.. Sejarah made in Hitugaya Toushirou –dibankai-.

"Ya, jadi, singkat sajah… Umm????" Hitsugaya mandangin semua muridnya yang pada bobo gara-gara mbacot no jutsunya Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya lalu mengambil toa masjid al-aqso -??- sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi.

"Nina bangun oooo nina bangun, yang nggak bangun ntar gw bankai!!!!!" Seru Hitsugaya.

"aaaaa!!!!!" Kata Yumichika lalu bangun. Semuanya juga ikut bangun.

"Jangan tidur donk!!!! Tanggung!!!! Ini juga pelajaran buat ulangan semester!!!!!" Seru Hitsugaya lagi sambil mengambil kursi lalu duduk.

"Tapi, yang bener donk, sensei!! Masa kita disuruh dengerin sejarah terciptanya monyet??????" Protes Tatsuki.

"No no protes!!!!" Hitsugaya melempar Tatsuki dengan kapur.

"aawww.." Jerit Tatsuki

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan!!!! Jadi, kita singkat saja. Di kelas ini saya tau siapa yang paling mirip ama monyet!!!! Noh!!! Babon dasar!!!!" Hitsugaya nunjuk Renji. –sorry, Renji fans club…-

"Yee… Pak, mentang-mentang kidou saya monyet.." Protes Renji.

"Saya kira sebelumnya shikai dan bankai bapak dimasukin ke freezer dulu baru jadi shikai ama bankai..Pak, bapak juga ntar jatoh kalo terbang pake bankai bapak!! Kan berat tuh bankainya!!!" Kata Orihime.

"Orihime, saya pikir sebelum anda melakukan pelajaran selanjutnya anda harus berdiri dikoridor!!!!" Kata Hitsugaya jaga image.

"==" Orihime langsung pergi kekoridor.

"Dasar!!" Batin Hitsugaya.

"Shiro-sensei itu orangnya aneh ya…" Sahut seorang murid. Hitsugayapun berdiri.

"Hey!!" Ujar Hitsugaya.

"Ah?" Tanya murid itu bingung.

"SOUTEN NI SAZE!!!" Hitsugaya mengeluarkan zanpakunya.

"UUAA!!!!" Jerit murid itu.

"DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU!!!!!"

--

Sementara pulangnya, murid yang ngatain itu babak belur. Panggil ajah si Dani –ditabok-

"huhuhu.." Dani nangis.

"Ndak papa, Dani." Hibur Haruna. Niku datang.

"Aduh!!! Chia juga sama. Dia dizabimaru Renji. Wammy tadi dizangetsu ama Ichigo!!!!!" Hibur Niku –hibur???????-

--

Sementara ditempat Rukia berlari menarik tangan Ichigo, Sebuah pisau tajam ada didepan hidung Rukia.

"Rukia!!" Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia hingga Rukia jatuh dipelukan Ichigo.

"Siapa tadi? Siapa itu?" Rukia kelihatan syok.

"Tidak tau. Tapi, kau jangan dekat-dekat pisau misterius.." Ichigo memperingatkan bidadarinya –cuuiihh!!!!-

"HAHAHAHA!!!" Pisau tajam yang tajam sekali semakin mendekat kearah Rukia.

"Siapa itu? Tolong, jangan bunuh aku!" Rukia kaku sampai benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak.

Tapi…

Teeessss… Teeessss.. –iler netes apa darah netes???-

"Ichi..Ichigo? TIDAK!!! Ichigo, jangan lakukan!!!" Rukia terduduk lemas. Pisau itu bukan mengenai diri Rukia melainkan mengenai tubuh Ichigo yang memang berniat melindungi Rukia.

"Rukia, Aku masih tetap menyayangimu. Kau tidak akan mati begitu saja! Percayalah, aku juga tidak akan mati. Dirimu, diriku, dan semuanya akan terlindungi. Jika aku mati.." Ichigo merundukan kepalanya.

"JANGAN KAU PAKSAKAN ICHIGO!!! JIKA KAU MATI AKU AKAN MENJEMPUTMU DI SURGA!!! Ichigo, jangan mati!! Aku bisa kehilangan kamu seumur hidupku. Itu berat." Rukia memeluk Ichigo dari belakang.

"Rukia, Aku mungkin mati dan semuanya bahagia. Kau itu, memang pantas bersama Renji. Lupakan aku!!" Ichigo menatap Rukia.

"Rukia, ayo!!! Kembali bersamaku. Dia itukan sudah tak bisa apa-apa lagi!! Kecuali keluar dari rumah sakit dan dikubur disalah satu kuburan orang pengganggu!!.." Renji berdiri di trotoar sebrang.

"Renji, kau jahat. Hiks.. yang mengganggu aku itu KAMU!!!" Rukia menangis sambil memeluk Ichigo yang tak berdaya.

"Jahat? Dia memang sudah melukaimu dan membuatmu harus kerepotan berjalan!!" Renji menarik tangan Rukia.

"Aku tidak mau ikut Renji!!" Rukia mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Renji.

"AYO!! KITA HARUS BERTEMU BYAKUYA!!" Renji menggenggam tangan Rukia lebih keras.

--

Di kediaman Kurosaki tampak sepi jika tidak ada Ichigo. Sekarang, Ichigo sedang berada di rumah sakit tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya.

"Ichi-nii kemana ya????" Yuzu mengetok pintu kamar Ichigo.

"Mungkin lagi mitting ama Rukia-oniichan.." Dani masuk kamarnya.

"Ah????? Mitting apaan sih?????!!!! Mitting gituan ajah diomongin.." Seru Yuki.

"Gituan?????? Gituan apanya???? Jangan-jangan dia udah ganti pacar lagi!!! Cewe yang mampir kesini. Tinggalnya di warung remang-remang namanya Kak Aisha –dibunuh Yuki Aisha-.." Kata Dani.

-Yuki Aisha: Dani, kejamnya kao.. Hiks…-

-Dani: Lo????? Salahkan Icha dunx.. Inikan ficnya Icha…-

--

Sementara beberapa menit kemudian dirumahnya Shiro, Cho-sensei lagi nge-laundry bajunya. Aryn lagi ngerjain PR –anak baek…-, dan Hitsugaya, lagi apa yaahhh????? Intip ajah yuk!!!!! –sok masuk TV-

"Ah… Shiro-chan!!!! Masa panas terik gila gini malah tidur sih?????? Kan sekarang musim ujan bade!!!! Kita ntar nggak bisa ngeringin jemuran!!!! Ayoh!!!! Kita harus ngangkat jemuran!!!!!" Cho-sensei menarik Hitsugaya.

Tiiinnnggg… TTooonnggg…

Bel bunyi. Hitsugaya masih dalam keadaanya yang lagi bobo mimpiin smangka -???- dan Cho yang sedang bagunin sang calon suami –hiks… Author nangis, CHO JAHAT!!!! Author mewek neehh… Biar ficnya gak dilanjutin lagi!!!!! Haha.. WHAT????-

Sementara Aryn bukain ntu pintu.

"Eh????? Konichiwa. Ada apa kesini Aisha-oniichan????" Tanya Aryn mandangin seorang cewe berbudi luhur –dikasih jabatan manager senam lumba-lumba ama Yuki Aisha- dan cantik itu.

"Shiro-sensei.. Mana???? Aku mao tanya PR…" Seru cewek itu. Tapi sayang, Yuki Aisha nggak mao –piip- alias fuck-fuck gitu ama Shiro-chan –dikasih jabatan menejer jamban ama Yuki Aisha-

"Ooo.." Aryn bercengo ria lalu langsung ngebuka kamar Hitsugaya yang isinya, masyaallah!!!! WATERMELON'S HOME!!!

DDDUUAAAKKKHH!!!!

Tendangan maut bola Aryn melesat dikepala Hitsugaya sampai-sampai rambutnya turun.

"Paan sih loe????? Anak kecil!!!!" Hitsugaya hendak memukul Aryn.

"Ada tamu cewe. Kayaknya dari warung remang-remang tuh!!!!" Ujar Aryn.

Sementara, dikamar mandi ada Cho yang mendengar Yuki Aisha dari warung remang-remang menjadi tamunya Shiro itu cemburu. Ya, apakah sapi dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini???? -???-

"Aisha???? Ngapain loe sore bolong panas gila begini dateng????? Mao ngasih es cendol????? Smangka???? Oren jus????? Milkshake?????? Es degan??????? Es teh????? Lemon????? Molen?????" Hitsugaya nebak-nebak.

"ooww… Itu bukan maksud sayah kesini Shiro-sensei. Sekalian nanya PR, sayah mau ngasih hadiah kekalian masing-masing!!" Yuki Aisha ramah.

"Yoo wess!!! Masuk.." Seru Hitsugaya sok ngerti jawa-jawaan.

Di dalam, Yuki Aisha membuka plastiknya dan mengeluarkan 2 kotak berbungkus pink dipadu pita hitam, dan 1 lingkaran berbungkus hijau dipadu pita merah –wah, untuk Shiro isinya smangka tuh!!!!-

"Nah, bungkusan pink pertama ini untuk Aryn!!!!" Yuki Aisha ngasih Aryn sebuah…

Boneka chappy -???- -itumah Rukia uda punya!!!!!-

"Masa Chappy Aisha-oniichan?????" Aryn hamper nangis.

"Btw, kamukan kayak anak kecil!!!! Kan kamu mao deket ama Rukia. Jadi, aku kasih yang sama kayak Ruki!!!" Jelas Yuki Aisha.

"ooo" Aryn cengo lagi.

"Dan untuk Cho-sensei.." Yukia Aisha memberikan kubus.

"Apa isinya??????" Batin Cho-sensei sambil membuka. Isinya…

Sebuah mantel bulu mahal.

"aahh… Thank you arigatou makasih yah, Aisha!!!" Cho lompat-lompat alay.

"Dan sudah jelas untuk Shiro-sensei!!! WATERMELON SUPER SEGER!!!!"

--

_Koq prasaan gw gak enak yah????? Koq aku jadi ada di RS ya????? Padahal tadi gw dijalan deh!!!! Rukia mana ya????? RUKIA!!!! _

Ichigopun terbangun diruang rawat inapnya.

"Oooowww… Anak mami udah bangun!!!!!" Seru Masaki.

"Ah???? Siapa yang menusuk ichi-nii????" Tanya Yuzu.

"Renji!!" Ichigo menggenggam tanganya. "Rukia, aku akan menyelamatkanmu sesuai janjiku!!!"

"Ichi-nii????? JANGAN!!!!" Yuki, Dani, Yuzu, dan Karin memeluk Ichigo.

"Kalau Ichi-nii mati, siapa yang jadi bahan cekikikan kita????? Hiks…" Ujar Yuki nggak iklas.

"Jamban sono!!!! Coba kalin pikirin!!! Kalau Rukia nikah sama Renji, dia nggak bakal boleh lagi kemari!!!! Makanya itu aku harus ngganggu hubungan mereka biar nggak –piip-!!!!" Kata Ichi. –ditendendang karena ngeres-

"Ooo.." Dani sok jaim.

"Ooooo…Oooo… apaan??? Loe pikir gw mao ngorbanin nyawa buat apa???? Gw neh serius, Dani!!!!" Ichigo pura-pura pingsan lagi biar Dani, Yuki, Yuzu, Karin, Masaki, dan isshin nangis.

"Hiks.. ichi-nii mati!!!" Karin nangis lagi.

"Biarin gw mati ato kagak!!! Gw kan mao sehidup smati ama Ruki!!!! Kan klo Rukia sama Renji matek, gw ama loe juga matek!!!!!" Kata Ichigo.

..

Sementara malamnya di Rumah Sakit, Seorang wanita menyelinap masuk kekamar Ichigo pas Ichigo lagi baca Koran –sok bapak-bapak lu, Chi!!!!- -dibankai-

"Sapa loe?????" Ichigo nanya nama ntu cewe. Masa nanya ukuran baju ntu cewe?????

"Nama aku.." Cewe itu buka jubah. Ternyata, itu..

Rukia..

"Rukia? Kenapa kau ada disini???? Jangan bilang kalo gw mesti Yaoi laghe!!!!!" Ichigo ngerobek-robek koranya.

"Aku mau minta tolong." Ujar Rukia. Ichigopun agak bingung.

"ルキア.." Ichigo menatap Rukia.

..

To Be Continued (TBC)

~Talk Show~

Ukitake: Itu kan nama penyakit gw, masa, dimasukin dan kepanjanganya TBC ciihh????

Yumichika: TBC itu penyakit asma…

Iba: Iya ih, Yumichika bener..

Hisagi n Kira: Bener ngaconya!!!!

IchaChan: Yiiiipppiieee… Chapter 5 jadih nih.. Skarang aku tinggal bikin sesuatu yang mau ke sad ending.. XD, aku nggak buka lagi lowongan OC..

Hitsugaya: Gara-gara loe nih, gw digebukin pala skul..

IchaChan: Idddiiihh.. Salah sendiri ngeluarin bankai pas Sejarah.. Dasar!! Guru ndak bertanggung jawab.. –medok-

Cho-sensei: Apa loe bilang hah???? Shiro-chan itu milik gw dan orangnya cakep koq..

Hinamori: ????

IchaChan: Yaeellaahh.. Cakep 50000 tahun yang lalu ape???!! Dasar. Loe kira ngeluarin bankai pas pelajaran baik??? Apalagi ngebiarin tangan dan kaki Dani-niisama gak bisa gerak..

Dani: Hiks.. Apa kau tau, Shiro-sensei. BIAYA MASUK RUMAH SAKIT NTU MAHAL.. Kasihan babeh ama teteh..

Hitsugaya: Ciiihhh.. Loe ndiri harus memperbaiki sikap nge-gosip loe. Gw juga babak belur nih di shikai ama Yamamoto. Rasanya gw kayak sate bakar..

Ikkaku: Sate??? Gw mau. Gimana rasanya yah???? Sate Shiro..

Hitsugaya: SOUTEN NI SAZE.. HYOURINMARU!!!

Ikkaku: -mati suri-

IchaChan: Noh!!! Sadis banget kan.. Makanya, jadi orang jangan aneh. Yapp.. Terus repiew n teruzz bacah..

TBC..

-Ukitake: nangis gw..-


	6. Chapter 6, demi Rukia

Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou

Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru

ルキア???

..

Apa nasib Ichi sama kaya Senna di Memories Of Nobody Bleach movie 1????

Apa Rukia akan bertahan dalam penjara cintanya????

Apa Renji bisa ngedapetin gentong???? –Di Zabimaru Renji, di bunuh Ruki-

..

Yaaaa... Liat ajah deh, gimana chapter ini!!!!

Chapter 6, Demi Rukia...

Pagi yang nggak enak didengar. Yap, suara burung gentayangan ditelinga Ichigo yang asyik tidur dihari Sabtu. Padahal, hari itu hari yang sangat cerah. Bagi Ichigo sih juga. Mumpung dapet kesempatan pedekate ama Rukia. Hehehehe.. Ichigo yang ngedenger suara burung berkokok -??-, suara ayam bernyanyi layaknya burung -??-, dan suara ajing yang.. Masyaallah.. Suaranya 'Moooo…' -??-

"Arrrgghh!! Prasaan kalo gw tidur digangguin mulu dah!!!! Apaan sih tuh!!! Anjing apa sapi????" Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya yang emang nggak pernah nyenyak –wah, itu 10 tanda anak keracunan tuh!!!-

Pagi itu, semuanya beraktifitas dengan semangat kecuali Ichigo. Ichigo yang tadi nyadar kalo dia tidur cuman pake boxer warna oren yang sama-sama ngejreng ama rambutnya diri akhirnya udah pake gaun -??- dan sudah bersiap melaksanakan permintaan tolong dari Rukia. Yakni, hari inikan hari nikah Rukia ama Renji. Jadi, Ichigo suruh jadi pengantin cewenya –banci donx..- untuk menyelamatkan Rukia. Sementara Rukia, Uryuu, Inoue, tatsuki, Haruna, Niku, Yuki Aisha dan OC yang lain membawa Rukia ke toilet jamban raya -??-.

"Siipp.. Tinggal pake anting -??-, kalung, kerudung, liontin gw mana yah???, sepatu kaca, ama konde palsu gw ilang." Seru Ichigo layaknya banci.

"Ichi-nii!!! Sarapan gih!!! Ada sate cicak, sop belalang, madu 0% lebah.. –alias racun-, dan kue item.. –alias bom-.." Seru Yuki dan Dani.

"Ada tamu nggak????" Seru Ichigo dari lante atas.

"ADA!!! AISHA-ONIICHAN!!!" Seru Karin. Padahal, dia boong biar Ichigo mao turun dan menampakan jiwa ala Yumichika.

..

Di hotel bintang 200000000000 sudah diselenggarakan pernikahan RenRuki. Uangnya yah, dari gaji Byakuya selama ia menjabat jadi kapten.

"Niisama, bagaimana kalau waktunya diundur???? Aku belum siap!!!!" Ujar suara banci ichigo. Panggil ajah, Rukia palsu.. DDX

"Suara kamu beda, Rukia!!!!" Kata Byakuya enteng.

"Aiiihh.. Beda apanya???? Niisama kan tao, aku ini orangnya paling manis dan suka menolong!!!!!" Ujar Rukia palsu.

"Emank sipat elo kayak gitu yah???? Prasaan PR ajah nggak pernah elo kerjain di rumah dah. Selalu dikolam ikan. Kalo makan, nggak pernah diruang makan. Selalu didepan compienya Hisana. Ngotorin layar taok!!!" Nasihat Byakuya.

"Iiiddiihh.. Niisama jahat!!! Orang layarnya gambar makanan. Kecipratan jengkol juga kagak apa-apa.." Kata Ichigo.

"Najis!!! Jengkol??!!! Apalagi pete!!!" Seru Byakuya.

"Sok suci loe!!!!" Ejek Ichigo.

..

Sementara di Warteg Gelap item (bukan Sinar Cahya) Rukia, Haruna, Yuki, Dani, Chika, Niku, dsb. Lagi nemenin Rukia menjauh dari gangguan setan yang sama-sama banci prapatan –digebukin fans Renji n Byakuya-

"Apa Ichigo berhasil yah????? Kataku dia nggak mungkin 'berhasil'!!!!" Kata Chika.

"Jiaaahh.. Dia ntu nggak tau apa-apa, Ru!!! Apalagi tentang cara 'masukin cincin ke jari', trus, 'mencium Renji –YAOI-'.." Kata Niku.

"Ichigo itu kan orangnya paling ganteng. Aku mao nikah ama dia.." Kata Dani.

"Ganteng apanye?????" Tanya Chia.

"Ganteng tuh, palanya!!!! Kalo di jus kan enak.." Sambung Dani.

"Ambil ajah noh!!!! Jeruk purut di jamban!!!! Pala Ichigo itu isinya racun smua.." Kata Chia sambil bayar pete, jengkol, ama tempe basi.

"Makanan buat sapa noh????" Kata Niku.

"Buat Rukia. Dia udah nunggu di jamban." Kata Chia sambil membawa 3 makanan basi itu ketempat Rukia. Yah, di jamban yang ammpppuuunn!!!!! Baunya tai burung…

"Iiiihh.. Rukia jorok banget sih!!!! Makan makanan yang udah basi. Gw ajah nunggu di kamar mayat.." Kata Niku.

"Itu lebih parah lagi taok!!!! Sono!!! Nyuapin mayatnya Suharto.." Kata Yuki.

"Kalo mayatnya Ichigo, ada nggak??? Ntar, Ichigo kalo matek dikubur dimana?????" Tanya Yuzu dan Karin.

"Ooo… Dikubur di Septictank.. Lagian, loe nanya dikubur dimana. Ichigo itukan jeruk!!! Kuburnya dikulkas kek.." Jawab Yuki.

"Ooow, gini ajah. Ichigo dibotakin dulu kalo mao dikubur." Kata Niku.

"Buat ape???" Tanya Chia. –sejak kapan dia bakil???-

"Rambutnya baru di juss. Orangnya kubur di kebun blakang." Jelas Niku. Smua malah tambah bingung.

"Apa sih, maksud elo, Ni????" Tanya Haruna. "Iya, bingung dah gw.." Sambung Chika dan Karin.

"Kan, orangnya bisa disate. Siapapun boleh makan Ichi sate.. Apalagi dikasih sambel saos, sambel trasi, kecap, bumbu kacang, ama keripik singkong. Satenya mateng.. Teng.. Teng.." Kata Niku lagi sambil melahap sate burung ala mak-mak dikonde..

"NAJIZZZZ!!!! ITUKAN HUKUMNYA HARAM!!!!! APA-APAAN ELO NGAJAK GUE DOSA?????" Teriak Wammy.

"Iiiidddiiihh.. SIAPA JUGA YANG NGAJAK ELO DOSA????? GUE NTUH NGAJAK ELO MAKAN SATE ICHI DOANK. SAPE YANG NGAJAK ELO DOSA???? NTAR DOSANYA JUGA GUE YANG NANGGUNG!!!!" Marah Niku.

"Maaf, tapi aku ndak mau makan makanan haram. Gomen buuuaaannggeeett yah, Niku. Aku ndak mao dosa." Kata Chia.

"Jiiiaaahh.. Sok alim banget sih elo. Gw ajah gini-gini masih mao makan makanan yang basi. Dari pada harus beli mahal, mending gw makan ntuh makanan." Ujar Niku sok tau.

"Itu namanya elo pelit, Ku." Haruna memperingatkan.

"Iya. Masak, kamu mao makan jamban yang udah kadaluarsa???? Elo bersihin Septictank sono!!!! Jorok banget sih nih anak." Kata Dani.

"Assalamualaikum Wr. Temen-temen." Ujar Yuki Aisha tersenyum sambil mengucapkan salam –ck..ck.. Author bangga punya OC berbakti pada tuhan..-

"Waalaikumsalam Wr. Aisha!!!! Habis pulang dari mane??? Pake kerudung, cantik men.." Kata Wammy.

"Habis dari TPA. Bantu bunda ngangkat benda di truk." Jawab Yuki Aisha.

"TPA-nya kok ada truknya segala sih???? TPA dimana ntuh. Prasaan TPA itu 'Tempat Pendidikan Al-Quran' dweeehh.." Niku sok tau lagi.

"Bukan, bukan TPA Rawa Mangun Monyet Baboon. Tapi, TPA yang disebelah rumahnya kingkong Andrean." Kata Yuki Aisha innocent.

"Itumah tempat pembuangan sampah. Baru tau gw, di tempat pembuangan sampah ada TPA." Lanjut Chia.

"TPA-nya itu malah tulisanya gede banget. Masa Chia tak liat????? TPA-nya itukan dibawah ada tulisan 'Tempat Pembuangan Akhir'…" Kata Yuki Aisha.

"Di truknya ada apa ajah sih, Aisha. Kamu ke TPA baal gitu pake baju set muslim. Nggak takut bajunya kena kotoran gitchuuu..????" Tanya Niku sok tau lagi.

"Nik.. Nik.. Kamu itukan anaknya sopir psawat Adam Darat ajah GR. Adam Air ajah kagak nyampek. Gimana mo terbang??????" Ujar Chia.

"Kan ada sayapnya. Jadi, bisa terbang." Kata Niku berlaga anak TK.

"Udah ah, kita ke hotel ngeliat Ichigo mao kagak???? Untung tuh, dapet sopenir." Tawar Chia.

"Ok..Ok!!! Tapi, kita butuh baju formal." Kata Chika.

"Iya yah, dapet dari mana ye?????" Pikir Rukia dating abis makan makanan semacem makananya Niku.

"Oooh, ada kok. Tadi, di TPA ada baju khas Hollywood dibuang. Masih pada cantik kok.." Ujar Yuki Aisha.

"YA UDAH DEH!!!!! SEMUANYA, MARI KITA BERANGKAT JALANKAN MISI… Ayo, Rukia."

..

Sementara di hotelnya, semua manusia OC itu masuk menggunakan baju yang miiiirriiippp ama cantelan tikus.

"Aisha!!! Yuki, Yuzu, Masaki, ama Isshin kagak dateng yah????" Tanya Karin.

"Iyah, insyaallah mreka dateng." Jawab Yuki Aisha.

"Aaalllaaahhh… Aisha sok alim banget ya, Chia. Dia ntuh anaknya ustadzah jepri albukori.." Ejek Niku.

"Niku, sejak kapan Ustad jepri albukori ganti gender dan jadi ustadzah?????" Tanya Chia.

"Selamat datang, ada undanganya????" Tanya perempuan penyambut tamu, Inoue Orihime.

"Undangan???? Ngipi apa gue smalem?????? Gue kagak dikasih undangan ama Rukia." Kata Niku sambil marah-marah dan cemberut.

"Diiiiiiihhhh.. Paan sih elo, Niku???? Smalem Rukia ngasih kita undangan bentuknya ayam, satu-satu. Masa lupa????" Kata Chia.

"Oiya..ya… Gue lupa Chia!!!! Hehe… Thanx makaciiih.. Arigatou.. Saaannnkkyyuuu.." Ujar Niku sambil memeluk Chia.

"Najiss!! Elo mao Yuri ama gue??? Sono!!!! Yuri ama betina laen ajah sih elo.." Kata Chia sambil menendang-nendang Niku.

"Hei.." Sapa Ichigo.

"Aaahh.. Kurosaki-kun(tilanak).." Kata Inoue.

"Ciihhh!!!! Ichigo maonya apaan sih???? Nyapa kita mulu dah, Chi." Kata Haruna.

"Gue bukan ICHIGO. Nama gue CHIA.." Marah Chia kayak anak kecil.

"Iiiidddiiihh.." Seru yang laen.

"Eh, doain Haruna, donx. Maca ciiihh.. Tak doain dia biar slamet bawa Rukia ke menara pisa?????" Tanya Wammy.

..

Di tempat Rukia, Rukia sedang berlari menuju toko Urahara.

"Kon..Konichiwa, Urahara-san!" Seru Rukia.

"Konichiwa, Rukia-san." Balas Urahara.

"Hai, Rukia-san. Mao cari apah?????? Semua ada hanya di Urahara's shope!!!!!!" Kata Jinta. Ururu lagi nyapu. Kemudian, Rukia melihat Ururu memakai sebuah kalung berlian.

"Ururu. Apa itu??? Sepertinya kalung yang sangat bagus. Beritahu donk.. Apaan ntuh!!!! Aye kepengin.." Ujar Rukia dengan innocent dan tak tau malu.

"Iiiihh.. Rukia-san aneh deh!!! Masa kalung berlian kaya gini ajah dibanggain. Jinta sajah sering ngejek nih kalung.." Kata Ururu.

"Ciiihh!!! Jinta seleranya emank ke 'laki-lakian' yah.. Padahal semua perempuan pasti menyukai kalungmu, Ururu. Oiya, aku jadi lupa tadi mao ngopong apah!!!!" Seru Rukia.

"Perm.. Permi.. Permisi, Urahara-san. Kami ingin minta bantuan anda dalam misi sayah melarikan Rukia dari Renji-kun. Renji-kun sudah sangat.." Ujar Haruna. Namun, kata-katanya terpotomng oleh..

"Aku tau permasalahan Rukia dan Renji. Tinggal minta apa saja yang dapat kulakukan untuk Rukia. Haruna-san, kau pasti juga mau ikut membantu Rukia. Aku tau, cara yang mudah, cepat, dan lebih murah tanpa ongkos!!!!" Seru Urahara. Semuanya menatap Urahara penasaran.

"ha???" Tanya Rukia bingung.

..

Di Septictank..

Urahara sedang melalui pipa Septictank yang jorok.

"Iiiihh.. Ku pikir bus, monorel, ato roket. Ternyata daun kelapa yang dijadikan perahu melalui septictank!!!!" Protes Haruna.

"Awassss!!!! Ada batu warna cokelat lembek!!!!!" Kata Rukia. Tau kan, itu apaan…

"IIhhh!!!! Joroknya minta ampun. Ini septictank rumahnya sape yah????" Pikir Jinta dan Rukia.

"Ini septictank rumah sakit!!!!" Jawab Urahara. Semuanya langsung muntah darah.

"UUAAAA!!!" Urahara jatoh dan nyebur ke aer seni manusia-manusia OYA di rumah sakit.

..

Dan yang berikutnya adalah scane..

Pernikahan

Yaks..

Yaoi setia.. –dibankai RenIchi-

"Saya nikahkan, Rukia Kuchiki bin Hisana dengan Renji Abarai bin baboon!!!!" Seru Ikkaku. Ikkaku langsung tepar habiz ditonjok Renji.

"Baik, sekarang waktunya berccciiiuummaaannn.." Kata Yumichika. Ichigo spot jantung. Dia tau Rukia pasti tersiksa jika dicium Renji.

"NAJOOOONNGG!!!!!" Teriak Ichigo. Bisa-bisa identitasnya ketahuan.

"Rukia cayaannkk.. Apa yang kamu katakana barusan???????" Tanya Renji curiga.

"Oh, nggak. Tapi, aku mau ke WC dulu yah, nggak enak lipstiknya nggak ditebelin.. Permisi.." Ujar Ichigo mencari alas an untuk kabur.

..

Di ujung septictank sudah berkumpul manusia-manusia aneh itu. Haruna mengelap pipinya yang kena aer seni.

"RUUUUKKIIIAAAA!!!!" Teriak Ichigo. Rukia menatap Ichigo.

"Apaan sih???? Tereak-tereak kayak orgil. Elo piker gw ini budek?????" Marah Rukia.

"Aku ingin bilang kepadamu. Ayo, kita harus pergi. Aku nggak sanggup mencium Renji. Lagi pula, apapun yang elo minta udah gw turutin." Kata Ichigo.

"Aih? Apa yang kamu katakan. Oke-oke. Tapi.." Ujar Rukia. Namun, kata-katanya terputus oleh ciuman lembut dari Ichigo.

..

TBC…

Hehe2 speciaaaaallll!!!!

OC dibanyakin..

Romance sedikit…

KARENA EDISI SPECIIIAAALLL!!!!

Ayo.. Ayo repiew..

Tunggu petualangan De-de selanjutnya –emank sampo???-


	7. Chapter 7, Hey Espada!

Malam cinta BaBiBuBeBo -ditendang lagi-

..

Chapter 7..

..

Tamatnya gak jadi chaoter 8

MASIH LANJOOOOOT!!!

Itung-itung di chapter ini IchiRuki lebih romance!!!

Summary: Kali ini IchiRuki lari sampai nyasar ke Hueco Mundo. Mereka bertemu menos dan Espedal, eh salah! Espada

..

Chapter 7, Hai! Espada..

Di sekolah KaraKura, Ichigo dan Rukia sampai saat ini belum kembali juga -baca: bolos!-.. Mereka masih ada di titik-titik penghabisan energi -lari mulu sih!-

"Ah.. Ichigo, aku capek. Dimana kita beristirahat dan tiada gangguan semacem Renji, gitu???? Hah.. hah.. Haaahh!! Aku ngos-ngosan, ichigo. Kumohon.." Seru Rukia sambil duduk di trotoar jalanan tol BEKASI!! -ketemu Icha!-. Dan, disitulah lewat banci jalanan bernama YUMICHIKA AYASEGAWA!!!!

"Hah? Loe bener nih????? jadi banci???? Emank loe di DO???" Tanya Ichigo pada Yumichika. Tapi..

"Buset!! Loe pake nanya dah, Chi.."

"ICHIGO!!! Calon istri loe, nih!" Bentak haruna, Chia, dan Urahara.

"Loe jangan nambah-nambahin budek gue donk!!" Kata Ichigo terganggu.

"Kita juga terganggu loe cuekin. Nih, Rukia lagi sakaratul maut!!!!!" Kata Chia dengan sadisnya. Haruna berkata -cuiih- "Iiihh, Chia sadis banget ama Rukia!!"

"Dari pada elo! Sadis ama Sakura Haruno!!" Kata Chia.

"Kok lama-lama loe nyambungnya ke Naruto, cih???? Sasuke kaleee, sadis ama Sakura.." Kata Haruna. Weleehh! Loe kaleee yang nyasar! Namun..

Chia meninggalkan rombongan itu. Chia lari ke KaraKura gakuen. Haruna nengok ke Rukia. Uaahh!! Rukia emank sakaratul maut!

"GAWATTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!"

..

Di Hueco Mundo...

"Aaahh. Gue sebel ama Pak Aizen. Dia ngasih gue bolong di tengah!!! Gue jadi kayak orang gila.." Protes Grimmjow.

"Yah, takdir!!!!" Kata Halibel. Ulquiorra masuk sambil nenteng makanan yang emank hukumnya haram.

"Itadakimasu!!!!" Seru Tousen.

"Nggak, gue mohhh!!!" Kata Nnoitra. Tapi, Aizen geleng-geleng kepala. "Aku pengen biar kalian makan-makanan yang paling haram. Yaitu Kuda Nil. Kenyang untuk para kanibal kayak loe!!! Dan murah.."

"AAARRGGHH!!! Sumpeh, lo pelit!!! Aizen.." Kata Ichimaru. -tumben lo kagak ngajar di Karakura gakuen.. Di pecat yah, jadi guru???-

"Gue ganteng gak, sekarang???" Tanya Stark. Semua mundah darah.

"Siapa bilang????" Ejek Aaroniero.

"Haahh!! Loe ndiri jelek. Bagusan Kaien. Shinigami yang loe rasukin!!!" Kata Barragan.

"Udah.. Loe bertengkarnya!!!! Ntar loe gue tanem di pot nih!!!" Ancam Aizen. Barragan dan AAroniero nunduk.

"Aaahh.. Gue sebagai cewe, nggak boleh kaya begini!!! Gue Spa aja ah.." Kata Halibel pergi ninggalin tuh pada orang gila.

Tiiinnggg.. Tooonggg

"Ada bel tuh, Ulquirro!!! Tapi, gue nggak tau disini ada bel.." Kata Nnoitra. Barragan masuk kamar. ichimaru make seragam guru lagi. -nih anak setengah espada n setengah guru. Pagi jadi Espada siang minum susu. Eh.. Pagi jadi ESPADA siang jadi PAK GURU-

"Itu siapa???" Tanya Halibel keluar kamar make tank top ama rok mini. Wah!!!

"Kaamuu??? Ichigo, Haruna, Kisuke, dan Kuchiki???" Ulquirro terheran-heran n lebayyy..

_Pantun.. To: Ichimaru Gin  
_

_Pagi diikutin ANGSA -??-_

_Siang diminumin SUSU -??-_

_Pagi ngikut ESPADA -??-_

_Siang jadi PAK GURU -??-_

..

Di KaraKura gakuen..

Ichimaru yang nggak jelas itu -ditendang- memasuki ruang guru.

"Ohayou.. Gin!! How are you today???" Tanya Cho. Hitsugaya lagi dengan asiknya dan hati2 bangeeeeeeet motong smangka.

"Hoooii!! Hitsugaya.. Loe ngapain??? Ini buka dapur!!! Ini ruang guru. Eh!! Cho!!! Ini udah siang.." Kata ichimaru mengingatkan. Auuuu Aaaaaaa.. Lo tadi aja pas pergi ninggalin Hueco Mundo

"Eh, anda nggak merasa ini jamnya anda ngajar di Matematika???? Kan, anda sekarang jadi guru matematika. Dan ini JAM ANDA NGAJAR MURID-MURID KELAS 10 BL!!!" Ujar Cho ikut-ikutan nyebut kelas itu 10 BL -Bebek LAKNAT!-

"Lalalalalalala.. EGP, gue mao tidur, gue mao kabur, gue mao makan!!!" Kata Ichimaru. Kembali sedeng. Kan dia SGM!!! Sinting Gila Miring!!! -dibunuh Gin-

..

Di kelas 10 B itu, Chia selamet masuk tanpa ketahuan guru. Tapi, ketauan Niku, Wammy, dan Yuki. Yuki Aisha secara refleks langsung baca ayat kursi. Ngeliat Chia belepotan coklat. Namanya aja habis lulus septiptank!!!!

"Ya allah!! Subhanallah!! Astagfirullah!!! Chia, enek opo iki??? Kamu jadi setan, ya!!!!" Kata Yuki Aisha. Yuki, Niku, ama Wammy garuk-garuk kpala.

"Udah ah!!! Rukia, Haruna, ama Ichigo lagi sampe di Hueco Mundo.." Kata Chia.

"Hu.. Hueco mundo??? Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!" Tangis Orihime. Chia bingung. "Papi loe sape???"

"Aizen!!! Ichimaru!!! Tousen!!! Barragan!!! Nnoitra!!! Ul.." Kata Orihime. Namun kata-katanya terputus oleh datengnya Pak SGM itu -dibante ama Gin lagi-

"PAPIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" Kata Orihime. Ichimaru naroh buku terus lari kebaret-baret, eh, kebirit-birit.

"Lha?"

..

"Ichigo!!! Maaf ya, Nel Tu udah ama loe!!! Loe nggak bisa nyari Neliel disini!!!" Seru Nnoitra.

"Harusnya loe udah mati. Knp loe idup lg??????" Tanya Ichigo.

"BUUAAAHHHHHHH!!! Loe pikir gue apaan???" Seru Nnoitra.

"Ngapin loe panggil nama Bu Ah???" Tanya Haruna.

"Eh, Nnoitra!!! Gue kesini mau minta tolong. Bisa nggak, kalian ngerawat Rukia untung 1 minggu?????" Tanya Ichigo. Ichigo emank PD. Ada Aizen dia minta lontong. Eh, minta tolong!

"Dapet uang????" tanya halibel dan Ulquirro.

"Nggak!!! Dapet tuna sashimi, jus jeruk, es lidah buaya, ama ayam bakar." Kata Ichigo.

"Gue pikir loe masakan sunda siap saji!!!!!!" Ejek Barragan.

"Gue pikir elo kebanyakan makan baja!!!" Balas Ichigo.

"Kurosaki!!!! Kamu pikir kita puskesmas???? NGerawat Rukia gratisan!!! Rukia kan orang mampu. Bayar donkk!!!!" Marah Aizen.

"Demi Rukia deh.. Akan kubayarkan." Kata Ichigo sambil naroh Rukia di kasur Ulquirro.

"Kok di kamar gw????" Tanya Ulqui.

"Nggak usah pake 'NANYA!!!!'" Kata ichigo. Ulqui langsung nyerah.

"Beydwey Halwey Buswey kita pergi ya, Chi!!!" Kata Haruna dan Urahara.

Semua keluar..

Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan kasih sayang da cinta. Ia menggenggam tangan Rukia dengan erat. Rukia yang sedang tak sadarkan diri telah merasakan tanganya yang hangat. Ichigo menarik tubuh Rukia lalu menciumnya penuh kasih sayang. Rukia yang merasakan kehangatan itu terbangun.

"Ichigo? Apa, itu kamu?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ya.. Rukia. How are you today?"

"I no fine. Thx.."

"OoO"

"Maaf ya. Jadi ngerepotin kamu ama espada yang lain. Aku memang menyusahkan!!" Sesal Rukia.

"Tidak! Rukia.. Tidak!! Kamu ini adalah hal yang paling berharga dalam didupku. UuUuPs.." Kata Ichigo nutup mulut.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Ichigo.." Ujar Rukia memerah.

"Kalo kamu kayak gitu mirip deh, ama kepiting rebus!!" Seru Ichigo sambil ketawa terbahak-bahak.

"Uuuuuugggghhh!!! Jahat.."

"Iya deh.. Sorry!" Ichigo tersenyum bahagia. Bahagiaaaaaaaaaaa!

BRUAAAK!!!

Org2 yg pd ngintip langsung jadi korban 'pengelihatan' didepan ICHIRUKI!!!!!!!!!! Mulai dari Uryuu, Chad, Orihime, Barragan, Ulquirro, Halibel, Grimmjow, Tousen, Aizen, dan Ichimaru -dateng tak diundang pulang tak di jemput? JELANGKUNG!-

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

..

Chapter ini pendek..

Soalnya IchaChan kehabisan ide cooyy!!

Tapi, ada kuiz loh!!!

Yang menang kuiz (apalagi OC) ntar ditambahin tampilnya...

..

Soal: Kemana IchiRukiHarunaUrahara pergi setelah tujuan Hueco Mundo????

Neraka

Hitsugaya lagi

--

Cara menjawab: MCIR_namaOC_umur_jawaban_sebab-sebab menjawab

conto:

MCIR_IchaChan_10 tahun__karena aku ngawur

gitu!!!!

Ayo, REPIEW N JAWAB KUISNYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

..

TBC


	8. Chapter 8, Sayonara

Malam Cinta IchiRuki

..

Di sini kebanyakan romance karena IchaChan harus buat beberapa chap yg banyak romancenya -kaya chap 4-

..

Chapter 8, sayonara..

Rukia's POV

-----------------------------------

_Hari ini aku punya naluri yang buruk.._

_Aku merasa kalau Ichigo ada dalam masalah.._

_Tapi, kok perasaan aku beda ya?_

_Entahlah. Mungkin hanya firasat. Ichigo, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang untukmu? Haruskah aku meninggalkan dirimu sendiri dalam bahaya. Kau dicari oleh Renji dan Byakuya. Dan, jika bertemu mereka akan membunuhmu!! Kami-sama.. Berikan aku petunjukmu.._

_--------------------------------------------_

End POV

Sementara Rukia sedang duduk di kursi mobilnya, Rukia tetap cemas. Dia menatap sekeliling di jendela. Rukia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Rukia terus berpikir. Dia tidak sadar kalau dia dibawa ke bandara sekarang.

"Hei, apa yang kamu lakukan? Belok ke rumahku!! Jangan ke sini!!" Perintah Rukia yang kemudian menjadi cemas.

"Kau tau, aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Gomenasai jika aku telah melepaskanmu dulu, Rukia." Jawab supir itu. Dan saat Rukia menatap lelaki itu, dia adalah Renji. Byakuya yang sedari tadi ada di kursi depan diam.

"Renji-kun? Aku tidak mau!! Untuk apa kau bawa aku ke bandara?"

"Kita akan menikah di London." Jawab Renji enteng.

"Aku tidak mau!! Aku masih sekolah!! Kau tau kan, minggu depan ada tes?" Tanya Rukia.

"Aku tau. Kita menikah di sana. Aku soalnya sudah memberi surat izin pada Hitsugaya-sensei." Kata Renji.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau tidak menurunkan aku di rumah!!!!" Seru Rukia.

"Untuk apa? Selamanya kita adalah jodoh. tak perlu lagi basa-basi menikah. Sekarang saja. umurmu kan, sudah 200 tahun." Ujar Renji. Rukia hanya malu mendengar kata-kata Renji. Rukia memalingkan mukanya ke jendela.

"Kau tidak merasa sedang mempermainkan aku hah?" Tanya Rukia dan mulai tegas.

"Tidak. Justru ini jalan hidup, Rukia." Jawab Renji. Byakuya hanya menatap Rukia.

"Aku tidak mau!! Aku tidak mau!!" Teriak Rukia membuka pintu mobil padahal mobil sedang berjalan di parkiran. Rukia turun dari mobil yang berjalan dan tergelincir kertas. Dia terjatuh padahal di depanya ada sebuah mobil Sedan melaju dengan kencang. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

"Rukia!!!" Teriak Renji segera turun dari mobil dan mengangkat Rukia yang berdarah-darah. "Haruskah ini terjadi padamu? Padahal hari ini adalah hari besar untuk kita."

Renji mendekatkan wajahnya ke bibir Rukia. Rukia yang memejamkan mata dan punya firasat tidak enak membuka matanya. Dilihatnya, bibirnya dan Renji sudah tidak berjarak lagi.

"Renji!!" Rukia menampar Renji dengan keras. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ah. Wajahmu merah dan lebam. Ayo, kita ke unit gawat darurat." Ajak Renji.

"Aku tidak butuh pertolongan!!!" Rukia berlari berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Renji. Perlahan-lahan darah segar dan air mata yang bercamput jadi satu tumpah. Rukia sudah tidak bisa menahan pedihnya hidup ini. Dia butuh.. Ichigo. Hujan turun deras. Rukia kebasahan. Lama-lama darahnya berhenti mengalir. Tetapi ia berteriak.

"ICHIGO? DI MANA KAMU SEKARANG, ICHIGO? AKU BUTUH KAMU. MESKIPUN KAMU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKAN DAKU, TAPI AKU BUTUH KAMU!! KAU RELAKAN DEMI AKU?" Teriakan Rukia dan tangisanya seolah-olah di sampaikan tuhan ke pada Ichigo.

"Apa yang sedang Rukia lakukan di tengah trotoar itu?" Pikir Byakuya.

"Dia menatap hujan menunggu petir mungkin."

"Memang apa istimewanya petir, Ren?"

"Masa taichou kaga tau??? Piye iki???" Sidir Renji.

"Ah, saiiaa ga nganggap kalau petir istimewa.."

"Aku akan tarik dia dari belakang dan memasukanya ke pesawat. Permisi, taichou." Kata Renji. Byakuya mengangguk.

Rukia serasa, ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Renji, sudah ku bilang jangan sentuh aku!! Aku ini, aku ini milik Ichigo." Ujar Rukia. Renji cemburu.

"Masuk ke pesawat.."

..

Sementara di tempat Ichigo berada, Ichigo punya firasat yang buruk mengenai Rukia. Ichigo meninggalkan mini market itu dan menaiki taksi menuju bandara. Kok Ichigo bisa ngerasain reiatsu setinggi ini sich?? Kan cuma kapten yg bisa..

"Rukia, aku datang!!!"

..

Saat Rukia mau di masukan ke pesawat dengan paksa, Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia hingga terlepas dari pelukan Renji. Rukia tersenyum bahagia bercampur air matanya.

"Renji, sadarlah kamu!! Rukia itu tidak ingin ada di samping kamu!!"

"Ichigo, sadar juga kamu!! Rukia itu sejak kecil berteman denganku!!"

"Tidak ada hubunganya!!" Seru ichigo. Rukia bersembunyi di balik Ichigo.

"Mana mungkin tidak ada hubunganya? Dia itu sudah berjodoh denganku!!"

"Dasar.. Kamu orangnya udah ke-GR-an duluan sih.."

"Apa salahnya sih? Kamu tuh, GR!! Rukia sebenarnya ga mau milih kamu karena kamu pengecut untuk menjadi seme!!"

"Halah!! Tau apa sih monyet kaya kamu?"

"APA? KAMU BILANG MONYET? DASAR!! KAMU TUH ANEH!! NAMA STROBERRY KOK RAMBUTNYA JERUK???"

"YA UNIK DONG!! DARI PADA KAMU BABON GA JELAS!!"

"HEH.. KALAU KAMU DI JUS RASANYA GA ENAK TAU!!!"

"EMANG KAMU UDAH PERNAH NYOBAIN? MANA ADA MONYET MINUM JUS?"

"ADA AJA!!"

"EMANG MONYET APAAN? MONYET GILA????"

"BUKAN SIIIHH..."

akhirnya Ichigo dan Renji adu mbacot dah...

"Sudah, cukup kalian!!" Teriak Rukia. Dia berdiri di tengah keduanya. "Aku memilih Renji karena dia temanku."

"Yes..." Batin Renji.

"Aku tidak boleh memberikan pengorbanan Renji ke pada orang lain karena pengorbanan itu sudah untuk aku. ichigo, gomen nasai. Untuk apa aku ini hidup? Aku, gomen nasai ichigo." kata Rukia sambil berlutut di hadapan Ichigo. Ichigo pergi dengan rasa pahit. Karena Rukia sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

..

To Be Continued

..

Kalau agak pendek sorry banget dan storylinenya ancur. Soalnya dadakan..

..

Tapi tetep review yah!!!


End file.
